


Outed

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 World Figure Skating Championships, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: When Shoma and Jason wake up to the Japanese media flashing a photo of the two of them embracing in an empty hallway the day of the short program at Worlds, they are forced to face the toughest week of their lives. With a mixture of support and derision coming at them from all sides, they have to deal with the toughest competition of they season without falling apart or growing to resent each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I need to work on the Emi story but this hit me and I have been working on this fic for days. It probably won't be incredibly long, but since I have this part back from my editor, I decided to go ahead and post it!

Tracy would be so pissed if she knew Jason was out with Shoma the night before the short. He knew that. But he also hadn’t seen Shoma since Four Continents, and Shoma had been under too much pressure to spend any time with him there anyways. It was late enough nobody was up and about in the hotel, so even if their midnight stroll had to be just walking around deserted hotel hallways and talking, it was better than nothing.

“So, how confident do you feel?” Jason asked, swinging their linked hands between them. “Think you can finally win your first World title?” he asked.

Shoma rolled his eyes. “No. With Yuzuru here, there’s no way I beat him,” he said dismissively. “But hey, I finally got a gold this season at something. I’ll be fine with another silver,” he said, grinning. “Unless somebody beats me there, too,” he said, smiling up at Jason teasingly. 

Jason scoffed. “Oh please. I’m aiming for top five,” he said confidently, nodding. “Fifth is a good position for me.” He ticked off on his free hand. “You, Yuzuru, Nathan, and Mikhail will probably be top four. Maybe Jun,” he said, then frowned at his crappy math. “Well, sixth isn’t a bad spot for me, either.”

Shoma sighed, tugging his hand to stop him walking and make him face him. “You’re forgetting something important,” Shoma said, looking up at him seriously. “You’re you, you’re in Japan, and the crowd will lose their minds for you, which influences judges. There is no way one of the five of us doesn’t get a crappier score than you.” He stood on his toes and kissed Jason quickly and Jason smiled against his lips, following him when he rocked back onto his heels, making Shoma smile lovingly at him. “You’re amazing and Japanese people love you, you’re gonna have such a crowd boost.”

Jason grinned, tugging Shoma close by their hands laced together between them. “I’m only worried about one specific Japanese person loving me,” he whispered and Shoma smirked.

“You have no reason to worry about that.” Shoma’s smirk became a pout. “I really wish I hadn’t asked Itsuki to come with me,” he complained. “Why didn’t I get a hotel rom alone knowing you would be here?!” he groaned in frustration.

Jason snickered. “Well I’m no better. I have my own hotel room, but Jun was freaking out so I said he can come stay with me if he needs to even though he has his own hotel room.”

Shoma sighed and pouted. “I guess it’s for the best. I mean, we’re competing against each other. Probably shouldn’t be sleeping with my competition.” He grinned. “Especially since I saw you in practice. You only had one underrotated quad the whole session. You’re getting really good, really fast with that sal.”

Jason chuckled. “One quad is not going to put me on a podium against all of you crazy six quads in this event people.”

“Hmmm, maybe not. But it’ll put you close,” Shoma said, then tugged Jason towards him, surprising him into wrapping his arms around Shoma’s shoulders to keep him from crashing into him. Shoma just slid his arms around him and hugged him close. “I don’t want to let you go yet,” he mumbled in a surprising moment of vulnerability. Jason’s heart clenched when Shoma tucked his face into Jason’s neck, and he held him closer. Jason closed his eyes, cheek resting against Shoma’s temple as he just held him close, moving one hand to stroke his hair. They both stood in silence, shutting out the world and just holding each other close, breathing in the long-missed scents of a boyfriend that was missed so much all season. 

“I love you, Sho,” Jason murmured, turning to kiss his hair. “Do your best for me, okay?”

“Only if you do the same for me,” Shoma mumbled against his collar.

If either of them had open eyes, maybe they would have seen the other person walk around the corner. But instead, the presence of another went unknown.

~

Jason woke up to the sound of banging on his door. “Jason! Jason, are you alright?”

Jason sat up slowly, blinking sleepily. He ran a hand through his crazy curls and looked to see it wasn’t even time to get up yet. “Tracy?” he mumbled in confusion before shuffling out of his bed. He looked over to see Jun in the other bed, sleeping through the noise with his head phones still on from last night. Jason sighed and walked to the door. “Tracy, it’s two hours before I have to be up,” he said as he opened the door, only to be met with not just Tracy but Brian and his parents, too. His eyes widened slowly. “What’s going on?”

Tracy reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Crap. You were still sleeping,” she said, holding his hand gently. 

Jason’s heart sank. “What’s wrong? Did something happen? Is anybody hurt, or-“

“Jason. We need to talk,” Brian said gravely. 

Tracy interrupted. “Nobody got hurt. There’s nothing dangerous to panic over. Don’t be alarmed,” she said gently. “But yes. Something happened.”

He looked at his parents, still half-asleep and confused. “Mom? Dad? Why are you guys up yet? You have to be jetlagged.”

“I woke them up because you will probably need them,” Tracy said gently. “Come on. Let’s go inside.”

Jason nodded, still very confused. “Jun’s here. He was freaking out so he came to stay with me last night,” he informed them before leading the way into his hotel room.

Jun was stirring, probably woken up by all the commotion. “Jason? What’s happening? Did we oversleep?” he mumbled as he sat up, only to blink in confusion. “Brian?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes. “What’s going on?”

Brian cleared his throat. “Jun, maybe you should go back to your hotel room. We need to talk to Jason.”

Tracy hummed. “He’s gonna find out as soon as he checks his phone. No harm in him staying to make sure he isn’t ambushed on his way back to his room,” she countered, and Brian shrugged.

“Alright, I guess it doesn’t matter really.” 

Jason sat on the bed beside Jun, who was sitting up and looking around in confusion. “Okay, so what’s going on, guys? You’re freaking me out?”

Jason’s parents came to sit beside him, his mom on the bed with him and Jun and his dad in the chair at the desk, facing Jason. “Sweetheart, you must have turned your phone off,” she started with, and Jason nodded.

“Yeah, I just set a wakeup call instead. I didn’t want to get notifications all night and make the light blink and keep us up,” he explained. He looked at Jun, who shrugged, looking just as confused. 

“I turned mine off, too.”

Brian pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and handed it to Jason. “This is what everybody at Worlds woke up to this morning.” 

Jason took the phone and instantly his eyes widened in sudden understanding, because even if his reading comprehension for Japanese wasn’t the best yet, there was no mistaking his name, Shoma’s name, and most of all, a photo of the two of them embracing last night in the hallway. “Oh my God,” he blurted out, slapping a hand over his mouth. “Oh no, oh no, oh no,” he chanted.

Brian cleared his throat. “I’m guessing there’s a reason you were hugging Shoma Uno in a hotel hallway sometime recently?” he asked.

Jason’s mom looked surprised. “They don’t know?” she asked, then faced Tracy and Brian. “Even when you woke us up, I didn’t think to consider you guys don’t know about-“

“Shoma is my boyfriend,” Jason confirmed. 

“Holy shit!” Jun blurted out, jaw dropping. “Jason! You have a boyfriend and never told anybody?!”

Jason sighed, dropping his head back. “My family knows, and his brother knows about us, but we got together right when I was making the coaching change and I thought it would be best not to present myself as a potential for drama. And honestly after a while I just decided there was no reason not to keep it quiet because – and I don’t mean this in a bad way – but it’s not really anybody else’s business,” he said with a shrug. He looked at Tracy with tears in his eyes. “I’m really, really sorry about this.”

“Oh, Jason, it’s not your fault somebody saw you,” she said.

Brian sighed, rubbing at his forehead. “I sure as hell can’t blame you, given my own history. And it’s your right to keep your private life private. But this is bad and the timing is even worse.” He grimaced. “Or the location. And the who.”

Jason reached over to grab his phone from the table between the beds. “Shit, I didn’t even think.” He didn’t care who was in the room as he stood up and walked over to the window, looking out to see if there was already reporters waiting at the hotel entrance while it rang. 

Itsuki answered his phone instantly. “Dude, you guys are fucked,” he said in greeting and Jason groaned when he saw that, yes, there were already three camera crews down there. “Shoma’s still asleep because I really don’t know how the hell I’m supposed to spring this on him.”

“I’m so sorry, Itsuki,” he sighed, letting his forehead thud against the glass before turning back, pacing. “I’m sure Mihoko-sensei will be there any minute. My coaches and parents were banging on my door five minutes ago. You should probably let him hear it from you, not from the major ass kicking his coach is gonna give him.”

“Shit, you’re right.” Itsuki groaned. “Damn it. I should make you come do this, but it really wouldn’t be good for you to be here when his coaches get her. Machiko-sensei is here so he’s super in trouble.”

“There are already camera crews camped out at the hotel entrance,” Jason informed him gravely. “It’s bad. It’s ‘we need Yuzuru to go out the front so we can go out the back while they’re distracted’ bad.”

Itsuki cursed again. “Okay, well, I’m going to ruin my brother’s day now. Good luck. Don’t talk to anybody at all. Seriously. Don’t open your mouth at all, let your coaches answer for you.” 

Jason hung up and turned back around, putting a hand to his cheek. “Well, Shoma’s brother is about to wake him up and tell him, but there are already cameras down there at the hotel entrance,” he informed the room.

“Yeah, we kind of counted on that,” Tracy said solemnly. Nobody spoke for a while and Tracy clapped her hands to her thighs as she stood up. “Okay, so what’s the plan here? I don’t suggest anybody confirms or denies anything, so don’t try and post something on social media explaining it all,” she warned. “But you have to skate today. We need to get you to the rink for practice. You cannot skip practice at worlds,” she said firmly. 

Brian nodded. “Yeah, go to practice. We’ll talk to the hotel about how to smuggle you out.” He looked at Jason. “You’re going to get a lot of calls from the USFSA. We’ll field them for you until after the short. By tonight, there will have to be a strategy in place to respond. I’m sure the USFSA and the JFS are going to butt heads about how to deal with this, so get ready for that. Chances are, the JFS will win that battle, so if you officially out their skater they’ll definitely try to sue you.”

Jason grimaced. “Machiko is here, not just Mihoko. Shoma’s in serious trouble and he is probably barely awake yet. This is really, really bad,” he groaned into his hands. “Okay. One step at a time. Tracy is right. I’ve got to go to practice today. So I’m going to get ready to leave, order some breakfast up from room service, and let you guys talk to the hotel staff about how to get out of here.” He nodded. “That’s all I’m worried about right now.”

Tracy nodded. “Good plan. Let’s just get through this one step at a time,” she agreed. She stepped forward and hugged him, patting his back. “We’ll get through this. You just focus on skating, okay?”

Jason nodded, briefly pressing his face into her shoulder to hide his expression. “Okay.”

“Alright, Jun, let’s get you back to your room,” Brian said, standing up. “Needless to say, don’t talk about this to anybody,” he said, and Jun nodded quickly.

“Definitely not going to do that,” he said, finally getting fully out of the bed and grabbing his things quickly. “Good luck,” he said, stopping to give Jason a little hug before following Brian out. Tracy went with them, and Jason turned to look at his parents. 

Only when his mother stood up and hugged him did he finally give in and burst into tears. “Mom,” he whimpered, hugging her tight. He felt his father’s arms wrap around him from behind, and they both just held him while he cried. “What do I do?”

“What Tracy said,” his dad said firmly. “Focus on your skating. That’s all you can do.”

“Hey, look at the bright side,” his mother said, pulling back to wink at him. “At least it wasn’t a sex tape.”

Jason let out a loud, shocked laugh even as he continued to cry. “Oh my God, Mom!”

“Actually, that’s a good point,” his dad agreed. “A hug is a hell of a lot less embarrassing than these celebrities who get their nude photos stolen and posted online.”

Jason snorted unattractively and wiped at his face. “You guys are too much sometimes,” he said.

In reality he was really, really grateful that his parents were there for him. He could always count on them to make him smile when inside, it felt like his world was falling apart. 

~

Shoma knew that when Itsuki woke him up and instantly gave him chocolate, it was going to be a bad day. He couldn’t have dreamed that Itsuki’s ‘temper the bad news with sugar’ could end up being so bad. Itsuki had barely managed to show him the photo when his coaches showed up, both of them angry as hell. He had never been shouted at so harshly by either of them before, and the worst part was when they talked about words like ‘disgrace’ and ‘shame to your country’. It wasn’t even that they had an issue with him dating a man, it was just that he got caught. 

He couldn’t believe he got _caught_.

Shoma wasn’t ashamed of himself. He wasn’t ashamed of being bisexual. He would _never_ be ashamed of loving Jason. He had never felt like anything was bad about who he was and the man he loved. But having the two women besides his mother that he loved and respected most in the whole world yelling that his carelessness could make him the shame of Japan during Worlds was like a dagger to his heart. 

Crying in front of his baby brother was just another thing to feel ashamed of as he stood there stone-faced and silent and let them tear him apart piece by piece. 

It was only when Mihoko saw his tears that they stopped yelling at him and apologized. When she held him like he was a child, he just cried harder. He knew they didn’t hate him. He knew they didn’t mean to be so cruel. They were just panicking. He was panicking. Likely the whole of the JSF was panicking and took it out on them before they even got to him. 

By the time he was ready to leave the hotel to get to the rink, he was just numb. He wanted to talk to Jason but obviously they told him not to even think about contacting Jason. When he saw him, just a glimpse of his face as their respective teams took turns sneaking them out the back and into separate vans, he saw so much pain and fear in Jason’s face that it turned his stomach. He sat silently in the back of the van with tinted windows and clasped his hands together between his knees, jaw clenched as he fought rage at the person who hurt them this way. Shoma was not a violent person and rarely got angry at all, but when he saw his boyfriend looking so scared and upset, he wanted to punch someone for the first time in his whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's past 2am and I'm unable to sleep, so when I checked my email, I saw this waiting! It isn't very long but enjoy!

Yuzuru Hanyu was a hardcore competitor. He wanted to win and he wanted to do it decidedly. However, he was also one who respected his competition. Also, he was a person who had suffered at the hands of the public media attention since he was a child. When he woke up and saw the news, he informed his mother he was going to go out the front leaving the hotel that morning. When he got to the arena, he did something he rarely did and tried his best to distract every person with a camera he encountered. He would make a fool of himself if he had to to try and draw the attention back to skating, not to his friends having scandal about them. 

“I notice what you’re doing,” Brian murmured while he walked with Yuzuru to the ice to get ready for the first practice session. Because of the draw, Yuzuru was on the ice the same time as both Shoma and Jason. He overheard Tracy trying to reason with the ISU to get Jason put into the second training session, but they didn’t want to change things up. “You don’t have to let your focus wander, Yuzu,” he said seriously, looking him in the eyes. “This isn’t about you. Don’t lose focus over this.”

Yuzuru nodded. “I am not. But I hate how this happen. Reporter do anything to drag skater down. It thing I know well. I handle this always. They are friends. I do not want win because two of competition are harassed.”

Brian chuckled and nodded. “Okay. Just stick to your training.”

“Beside, I cuter on camera anyway,” Yuzuru joked, pulling an adorable face as he handed Brian his skate guards and glided away to get warmed up. 

As everybody got warmed up before the music rotation started, he couldn’t help his eyes straying to Shoma and Jason, who both looked stone-faced and fighting to focus harder than ever. He couldn’t imagine what the real situation was, because the thought of _Shoma_ dating _Jason_ was insane. They were probably just hanging out as friends and the photo was of something totally normal. Hell, he and Javi got speculated about for years because of how they touched each other and they were never more than just friends. 

Yuzuru shook his head, trying not to think about Javi. Javier not being here all season had been hard. They were each other’s top supporters and now he felt so alone at the top. He had gotten closer to Jason and JunHwan, which was nice, but even he and Jason, who were the same age and had skated together for years, didn’t have the same closeness he had with Javi. 

Javi had texted him sometime during the night, wishing him luck. And teasing him about Boyang Jin, but that wasn’t new. Yuzuru looked around and spotted Boyang and fought a wave of butterflies. That guy was so cute. Everybody who knew him had spotted his crush. It was embarrassing. Hell, if they wanted dirt on a gay skater, he was lucky they didn’t notice how he blushed when Boyang smiled at him. He was so distracted by Boyang’s smile as they passed that he ran right into Jason, though thankfully neither of them were moving fast enough to get hurt. 

It still got gasps and a few alarmed cries from all the coaches and spectators who came to watch practice, though. Jason squeaked and caught Yuzuru on instinct so they just did a little spin instead of falling down. “Oh my God, I so sorry!” Yuzuru gushed, holding onto Jason’s forearms. “I sorry, I distracted!”

Jason smiled tightly. “It’s okay. It happens.” Yuzuru’s heart sank when Jason didn’t even joke about it or ask if he was okay. It was clear Jason was under a lot of stress. It made Yuzuru even angrier at the sight of cameras already pointed at Jason. Yuzuru shook his head and skated off, doing his best to show off so that the cameras were on him instead. He didn’t care if the gossip would be that he was jealous to not be in the spotlight. He was going to be so mad if he beat Shoma because he was distracted and if Jason finished out of the top ten. Jason was frighteningly good lately. He was improving so fast it was scary. If he wasn’t top ten his federation would ignore that like they had most of the season. Yuzuru wanted good skaters to get the attention they deserved, even if they weren’t him. 

When his music came up in the rotation, he decided to be a total dick and single every single jump in his run through, even his axel, just to fuck with people. He could already see the cameras coming back to him before he was finished. 

~

Tracy knew damn well she shouldn’t do it. She knew it was a horrible idea. She knew it had so much potential to go wrong. But the way Jason kept fidgeting with his phone and glancing around trying to spot Shoma made it obvious he was distracted and she could guess quite easily why. “I’m sure he isn’t angry at you,” she whispered in spite of knowing it was stupid to do that. 

Jason bit his lip. “I know I shouldn’t think about it, I should focus on skating, but I’m dying over this, Tracy,” he groaned. “I just need to know if he’s okay, but I won’t do anything to mess up his competition.”

Tracy nodded, looking at Jason’s worried face. “I have an idea. It’s a bad idea and I know it, but if you’re really that worried about him that it’s such a distraction, I happen to have spotted the other kid walking around with a pass. If I find the little Uno boy and bring him to talk to you somewhere private where he can tell you how Shoma’s doing-“

“Oh my God, that would be amazing,” Jason gushed, sighing. “God, stressing over the person you love is almost worse than stressing over yourself.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, try having children,” she muttered. “Being a mother is all about stressing over someone you love.”

Jason smiled at her sadly. “Dealing with me as a coach can’t be easy either. I’m sorry for you and Brian having to go through all this.”

She chuckled again. “Trust me, after years of dealing with Yuzuru, we have practice in media attention and potential scandal.” She ruffled his curls. “Okay, you stay here, keep focusing on your stretching. I’m gonna go find that kid.”

~

Jason was nervous as Tracy led him to an empty room where Itsuki was waiting. He hoped Itsuki had good news. He knew it was a bad idea to spend time focusing on this instead of the upcoming short, but he was too distracted to not. When he walked inside, Itsuki was leaning against a table. When he stood up, he smiled at Jason. “Hey, Jason. Are you doing okay?” he asked, holding his fist out for a fist bump.

Jason sighed and dragged his feet as he walked over to meet him. “I’m dying. The stress is killing me. I think I may puke in a little while,” he said bluntly. 

Itsuki laughed, shaking his head. “Shoma’s pissed,” he said, already knowing what Jason wanted to know. Jason tensed up some, and Itsuki’s eyes widened. “Not at you! Dude, no, he’s definitely not mad at you. He’s pissed that somebody did this crap.” Jason relaxed in relief.

“Good. I’m so worried about him it’s driving me crazy. I was kind of scared he hated me now.”

Itsuki gave him a flat look. “My dumb ass brother loves you, dude. He’s pissed somebody hurt you more than anything,” he said, and Jason smiled faintly, feeling warmth at the thought of how lucky he was Shoma loved him. “He’s in big trouble, though,” Itsuki confessed. “The coaches chewed him out until he cried, then they felt like assholes for making him cry.”

“What the hell, why on earth would they do that?” Tracy asked, then put a hand over her mouth. “Sorry, sorry, ignore me.”

Itsuki smiled politely. “It’s great that you guys seem to support Jason, but their coaching program looks bad when their skater looks bad. One of your skaters hugging another skater has a little less impact when the head coach is already an openly gay man in a country like Canada,” he explained. “Having their program associated with a scandal of a skater potentially being outed is bad.”

Jason nodded. “I figured they wouldn’t be happy,” he said quietly. “I really hope he does well here so the JSF doesn’t do anything,” he added. “But all that is something to worry about later,” he dismissed. “I’m just relieved to hear that he isn’t mad at me and that he’s not freaking out too badly. He’s not, right?”

Itsuki shook his head. “No, I think the fact it involves you makes him less freaking out and more angry someone hurt you. He really fucking loves you, dude,” he said, then flushed and turned to Tracy with horror in his eyes. “I apologize for my language!” he said, bowing deeply. 

Jason laughed at him and rolled his eyes. “Okay, that definitely helps my nerves, you terrible boy,” he teased.

Tracy just tutted playfully. “Your mother should wash your mouth out with soap, Young Man,” she joked.

Jason felt lighter knowing that Shoma was okay. Neither of them may truly be okay, but Shoma was okay to skate tonight. “I’m more scared than angry, but I have to admit, I’m scared of what will happen to him. I’m embarrassed by all the attention and upset I don’t get to choose who and how people learn I’m dating someone, but I’m scared for what can happen to him. This is so much bigger of a deal for him than for me and it breaks my heart.”

Itsuki scrunched up his nose. “God, you two are so gross. I just want you to know that. I still can’t believe my stupid brother got a boyfriend at all, and you two being so sappy is disgusting. Just saying.”

Jason giggled. “Yeah well, I doubt you see how smokin’ hot your brother is like the rest of us do.”

“I’m going to puke on you,” Itsuki said flatly. 

“Thank you,” Jason said sincerely. “Just help him out the best you can. We’re gonna get through this, but I can’t be there for him so please be there for him in my place.”

Itsuki sobered some and nodded. “Trust me, I’d do anything for my brother. You know I’ll do anything I can for him.” He patted Jason on the shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay, Bro. Don’t worry. Just skate well.” He leaned in, faux-whispering, “If you finish in the top five I win a lot of money, so kick ass, cause I’ve got a bet running with three coaches and two commentators, and I cannot be in debt to Nathan Chen,” he joked.

Jason rolled his eyes and swatted at Itsuki. “God, you’re such a pain. Go away, you bad child. I swear, you truly are a little brother.”

“Hey, when you guys get married you’re stuck with me, too. Ha!” Itsuki said on his way out, and Jason just rolled his eyes. 

Tracy looked relieved when he faced her. “Feel better?” she asked, and Jason nodded, sighing in relief.

“I’m still super agitated, but it’s so good to know he’s not mad at me and that he’s not like super depressed,” he said, then smiled, fighting the butterflies in his tummy. “It’s so cute he’s pissed that somebody hurt me more than worried about the JSF. He’s so sweet.”

Tracy chuckled, wrapping an arm around him as they walked out. “I still can’t get over the fact you’re dating _Shoma Uno_ of all people. He’s adorable but so opposite of you.”

Jason hummed warmly. “Not really. He’s quieter in his personality, but we’re both pretty silly, goofy guys. We have tons in common. And we’ve known each other since we were kids, you know? He’s kind of shy when he’s not comfortable with someone, but since we’ve been in competitions together for the past decade, he’s never been shy around me. When we got together last year, it kind of was just a, ‘let’s see what happens’ casual thing, but even with the long distance, we really fell pretty fast, you know? It just worked.”

Tracy nodded, patting his back. “Don’t worry. You guys will make it through this. It’s terrible and whoever took that photo should get a good talking to about it, but you both are amazing skaters and more than that, you’re the kind of person who refuses to let anything stop you from being friends with everybody around you. If you love him and he loves you, you guys are going to be just fine,” she said confidently.

Jason smiled sadly. “I sure hope so.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, I was not going to do what I did in this chapter regarding Jason's skate, but heartsdesire456 on twitter/tumblr went crazy the other night (lol) and did some situational scoring math and well... I won't spoiler you but the end note has more details of all her crazy work!

Yuzuru almost fainted when, while he sat in the Kiss and Cry after his skate and Jason took the ice, he heard someone shout a word he had learned the hard way in Canada on the bus once. 

“Ha, FAG!”

Yuzuru turned so fast he didn’t even hear his score and glared at the section of audience the shout came from. Brian put a hand on his knee. “Yuzu, stop.” Yuzuru turned back, positively fuming as he faced the camera. He knew he needed to smile and wave, but he could feel the flush of rage on his face. He looked at his scores and, as expected, they were really high. He should be happy, but he was too angry to care. He managed a weak smile and a wave, and then stood up and shouted, “GO JASON!” and clapped as Jason got to center ice. 

Even when they left the Kiss and Cry, Yuzuru shook off Brian’s arm and stood to watch Jason skate. He knew the press was clamoring for him backstage, but he had to see this. If Jason fell apart – and Yuzuru would inevitably hear the crowd reaction and scores in the middle of his interviews in the hallway – he might lose his shit in the middle of an interview. Besides, he was going to cheer for his rink mate because he deserved it. Yuzuru had always thought Jason Brown was a skater with tons of potential but even he was astonished when he came to Canada and within a single season was skating better than he ever had and scoring so high it was a little worrisome to the top skaters. Most skaters needed a whole season and off-season training to start developing when they changed coaches, but Jason was proving to be far faster than anybody else. He deserved this, not that word yelled at him.

When Jason’s music started, Yuzuru could see the fire in Jason’s opening movements and put his hands together, hoping this was going to go well. Brian stood beside him, looking worried. Yuzuru could see Tracy not far away tense at the boards. However, when Jason got to lining up his opening jump, Yuzuru frowned when he started doing three-turns. “What-“ Yuzuru’s jaw dropped when he realized ‘what’ as Jason threw his quad sal instead of the planned triple flip. Brian gasped beside him, but when Jason landed with only a step on the landing, not under-rotation, he threw his arms up and Yuzuru jumped up and down clapping. “OH MY GOD!”

“He’s pissed,” Brian said, laughing in surprise.

Yuzuru cheered along with the crowd for the rest of Jason’s skate. Yuzuru had seen Jason’s skate before, but this time the distance on his triple-triple was crazy, but he didn’t sacrifice cleanliness for speed. It was easily the best Yuzuru had ever seen from Jason. When he finished on the final music note, the audience went _crazy_ and Yuzuru cheered with them, holding Pooh-san up high in the air. He turned to Brian, beaming. “Okay, we go back there now,” he said, and Brian clapped him on the back as they headed back to deal with the press. 

“You should probably be less excited, you know? That’s gonna be a huge score,” he informed him, and Yuzuru just shook his head.

“It okay, I have thirty point higher free score, he not threat to me,” he said, then smirked at Brian. “This season,” he added. Yuzuru was excited. The better others did, the more he wanted to be even better. Having a training mate like Jason at his level and JunHwan up there with them next season would really push him harder than since Javi retired.

~

When Jason’s score came up, he gasped out loud and Tracy cried out in excitement. “NO WAY!” he squealed, throwing his arms up. 

102.46

“This is his season’s best and puts him currently in second place.” 

“I should get you for changing that jump, but I’m so proud!” Tracy said, hugging him when he turned to her. “Boy, that sure was something.”

Jason beamed at the camera and blew it a kiss. “Hi Mom, hi Dad, love you guys!” He stood up and bowed, waving to the audience. He turned right to the area where he’d heard some asshole yell ‘fag’ when he got on the ice and blew them a kiss with a wink and a smirk. 

When they got away from the cameras, Tracy took his elbow and pulled him to face her. “Okay, so. There are only two skaters left. If you end up in the small medal press conference, I need you to remember you cannot answer any question related to the rumors and that photo. Hopefully the moderator will keep that from being asked at all, but now that it’s over, I can tell you, the USFSA and the JSF are doing exactly what we predicted, fighting over what statement to make.

Jason’s excitement faded some. “Oh. Okay. Let me guess,” he said with a sad smile. “My federation wants to just set the record straight but the JSF wants to lie and say it was just a friendly hug or whatever.”

She nodded. “Yes. They are not happy with the potential scandal for Shoma. It’s not like there aren’t privately openly gay skaters in the history of Japanese skating, but to have it happen at worlds when all eyes are on Japan’s potential for a one-two on the podium, it’s bad. Usually they would just not comment, but they want to deny it since it distracts from this.”

He sighed but nodded. “Okay, so my tag line for now is ‘no comment’,” he agreed.

She smiled again. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart,” she said, pulling him into another hug. “That was the perfect ‘screw off’ to whoever said that terrible slur.”

Jason beamed. “I felt so good! Maybe Yuzuru’s whole ‘get into an angry headspace’ thing is a good idea after all,” he joked before they left to go deal with the post-skate interviews. 

~

Shoma hadn’t seen Jason skate, but while he waited for his scores to come up, after a pretty solid skate, even if one of his spins had traveled a bit wildly, he hoped he did well. He couldn’t ask Mihoko in front of a camera, but he hoped he didn’t fall apart. Itsuki’s retelling of his talk with Jason made him feel a lot better. He was sad to hear Jason ever thought he might be mad at him, but he couldn’t blame him for worrying. He was also glad to hear that Jason and his coach had a strategy to just take things one step at a time and focus on the skating. Shoma was doing the same, though the JSF was after his ass every second leading up to the skate. He wondered if losing focus was what made him travel in that spin. It wouldn’t be the first time. Hell, even Yuzuru had an invalidated spin every once in a while. 

“Uno Shoma-san has earned 101.53 points. He is currently in third place.” Shoma’s heart sank a little, but then his eyes widened. After the usual, “Ladies and Gentlemen, this concludes the men’s short program.” announcement, the scores came up on the megatron and Shoma was _really_ shocked to see Jason’s name in second place. “What?!” he asked, unable to stop himself. He looked at Mihoko, who looked also astonished. 

“It’s okay. You’re only five points behind Hanyu. This is a good position to be in,” she said confidently. 

However, when they got out of view of the cameras, he turned to her in shock and she leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “He swapped his triple flip for a quad sal and landed it with just the slightest step out on the landing.” When she pulled back, Shoma knew his face must be a picture of shock. He had joked with Jason that he would be a threat to the podium with his clean quad, but he was shocked as hell to see Jason _above_ him when he didn’t have any real errors apart from that one spin. 

He smiled slowly, picturing how happy Jason must have been. He was so proud of him even if he was behind him for the first time since they were juniors. “I need to watch this as soon as there is a video on YouTube,” he said to her, and she chuckled but nodded.

“Alright, let’s deal with all the press first. And remember-“

“No comment, I get it,” he said, already knowing where she was going with that. He smiled. “Hey, I broke 100 again,” he said, and she beamed and hugged him.

“We’re proud of you. So proud of you.” She hugged him and brushed a hand over his hair. “You’ve grown up on us, Shoma,” she said fondly and Shoma was overcome with emotion as he hugged his coach. 

~

Shoma and Jason tried not to look at each other at the press conference, and since Yuzuru was between them it wasn’t that hard. However, he couldn’t help but smile when Jason answered questions in Japanese. “This question is for Jason Brown. You achieved your personal best for your entire career today. What was that like?”

When the translator started to translate, Jason held up a hand and smiled. “I’ve got this one,” he said, then answered the question in Japanese. “Honestly, breaking one-hundred internationally is amazing, so few people have done it yet. I’ve been so happy with my progress this season and I’m really excited going forwards. My goal since I decided to make a coaching change is Beijing and I’m feeling super positive about my progress so far.”

Shoma tried to hide his smile and not make it too obvious, but hearing the translator translate Jason’s Japanese into English was just fun to hear. When Jason first started learning Japanese, he asked Shoma for help a lot, but since they got together and Jason got to speak Japanese all the time, he was pretty much fluent. He was proud of Jason for so many things today and he hated that he had to hide it due to a stupid scandal. 

He missed Yuzuru’s question, but he didn’t miss Yuzuru sitting up straighter and looking a little angry as he spoke. “Right after my skate, I looked so angry because someone in the audience said something very terrible. I regret not smiling and letting the fans know how happy I am for their support, but other fans attending an event need to not be mean. There is no reason to be rude to a skater who isn’t your favorite skater. We should always support all skaters and hope everybody does well. I get angry when people are supporting me but not all the rest of the skaters, too. I don’t care if it is a young skater who cannot even do a triple axel yet, you should always support all skaters. Having someone cheering for me and then saying mean things about another skater is not something I enjoy. I was happy with my skate and my score. My negative reaction was about something I heard a person in the audience say, not about that.”

Shoma immediately wondered what the hell someone could have said to anger Yuzuru like that. He was still backstage so he had no idea. He glanced down the line and saw the forced smile on Jason’s face and had a sinking feeling he knew who went after Yuzuru and what type of comment could have been said about them.

“This question is for Shoma.” Shoma faced forward expectantly. “How does it feel to be in third behind a skater with a single easy quad when you have two quads, one quite difficult, in your short program layout?” 

Shoma made a face. “There is no such thing as an ‘easy’ quad. Quads are really hard. Yuzuru won the Olympics last year with the two ‘easy’ quads,” he pointed out. “And just because I have two quads versus one, that doesn’t mean much. We’ve seen skaters with no quads outscore people with quads in the past. Figure skating is not just about quads. Yes, they help a lot in scoring, but that doesn’t mean good skaters can’t overcome the quad skaters just on their skills alone. I had a bad spin tonight. I would guess that was maybe a level two if I am lucky and a negative GOE. That’s the difference between second and third. If I had all level fours and all positive GOE, I would be in a higher position. But instead, someone with ‘just’ a quad sal got higher GOE’s and better levels than me.” 

“Also, Jason is really good at everything else,” Yuzuru added with a laugh after Shoma finished. “Even I have to work harder on some of my skating skills when I see him training. We have trained together for just one season and all of us at the rink have envy for his edges in his step sequence. I thought I was a very good spinner until I started training with him every day and saw how good his spins are. I knew they were good, but he’s _always_ centered. If he travels in a spin, it’s because he’s hurt or sick or something,” he said, and Jason covered his face in shyness. “A few years ago at Worlds, my former rink mate Javier talked about how figure skating is not just about quads, and that is still true. Figure skating is about all of our elements put together and set to music to make it beautiful. My friend here is a full-package skater.” He looked at Jason and Shoma did the same, both of them seeing his blush. “If Jason gets much better, we’re all going to be in trouble.”

Shoma smiled, watching Jason’s shy, blushing smile. He was so goddamn beautiful sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, if you rescore Jason's PBs this season with a clean 4S with a +2GOE and discovered he would have the 4th highest overall score. Replacing his short 3F with a +2GOE 4S and having his first jump in his free be his 4S with a clean +2 GOE and the rest all still be his very best, it puts his total score currently 4th in the season.
> 
> Honestly I did not realize how high he scores relative to those with several quads. I know he scores high but that is crazy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor says she is editing at work and slacking off so I now have two complete edits so two days, two chapters, so expect another tomorrow too!
> 
> Also the rating change is for next chapter, sorry 😏

After the short program and all the press that followed, Jason was taken aside by a representative of the ISU when he arrived at the hotel. He was asked to come to a conference room that had one single table and four people on the other side of it. He had a sinking feeling when he saw two chairs on the other side. He sat down and cleared his throat, looking at them all patiently. “Hi. How can I help you?” he asked slowly. 

“Mr. Brown, I am Sonja Lindstrom. I’m here to represent the ISU and answer any questions posed regarding the rules and sanctions of the ISU. This is Todd Harper, he represents the USFSA, this is Sota Hinata, he represents the JSF, and this is Yuko Shino, she is the organizer for this competition. We have some questions for you and the other person involved in the current… incident. Also, we will make the minutes of this meeting available to both of your publicists.” Jason nodded, wondering why they were addressing him and Shoma alone anyways. A publicist or a coach would really be more appropriate for this. He had a sinking feeling the JSF specifically requested it this way so that they could get to the truth without spreading the knowledge with anyone else. 

Jason was about to ask if he could call his coach but before he could speak, the door opened again and Shoma came in, looking very nervous. When Jason met his eyes, Shoma looked a little panicked. He sat beside Jason and bowed a few times. “Why am I here?” he asked, and the organizer of the event repeated basically what Sonja Lindstrom had said to Jason. 

“To start with, you should both know that US Figure Skating does not like the option suggested by the JSF,” Todd Harper began, shuffling the papers in front of him. “The body I represent thinks this is a ridiculous situation that doesn’t warrant any of this scrutiny.” He looked at Jason. “It’s a hug, guys,” he said, moving his gaze to Shoma. “We don’t really see a point in all this drama over a hug. If you two had been making a sex tape, that’s a different story, but we think it’s ridiculous, quite frankly, that this is even an issue.”

“And as Mr. Hinata explained,” Ms. Shino began, looking frustrated, “Your skater is not our issue. This is one of the top figure skaters in Japan. We look the other way when skaters are engaging in unsavory acts, but when there is evidence in the news, we have to deal with it.”

“Unsavory acts?” Mr. Harper asked. “It was a hug. It doesn’t even prove anything, friends hug-“

“The culture is different, Mr. Harper,” she interrupted. “That was not a ‘hug’, it was an embrace. We faced this same issue several times when Hanyu moved to Canada and started to get used to clinging to his friends. He just refused to listen to us and his publicist and manager stopped taking our calls.”

“Then why are we all worried about it now?” he asked. “US Figure Skating wants to ignore this and go about the competition. Our skaters are all three in the top five right now. We’re pretty okay with just ignoring this issue and going about our days.”

“And we need to issue a formal statement,” Mr. Hinata said. “We have decided the best course of action is for Mr. Uno to release a statement saying he and Mr. Brown have been friends for a long time and his American friend is one for physical affection.”

Mr. Harper began to speak again and Jason couldn’t help but speak up. “It’s bigger than just a hug, Mr. Harper,” he said simply. “I’m sure the cameras caught it, but when I took the ice tonight, at least one person in the crowd yelled ‘fag’ at me. This is a bigger deal than you’re saying it is. No, it shouldn’t be, but in this culture, us embracing like that is a very big deal,” he explained. “Nobody here thinks Shoma and I were just having a friendly hug.”

“Let’s just be blunt,” Ms. Shino said. “What is your relationship with our skater?”

Jason took a short breath and met her eyes. “We’ve been dating for the past year.” He nodded to himself. “We’ve kept it hidden from almost everyone because of the damage it could do to Shoma’s image. I’m not worried about myself, Team USA has several LGBT skaters in all disciplines, but we both know that public opinion isn’t on Shoma’s side in Japan.”

“Not in the slightest,” Mr. Hinata said coldly. 

Everything so far had been said in English, so Jason wasn’t surprised when Shoma glanced at him curiously. “What’s happening?” he asked quietly. 

The others seemed to not have realized Shoma didn’t speak English well enough to understand, so Jason smiled sadly. “My federation wants to just go on with our lives, they don’t think it’s a big deal, and this guy doesn’t understand Japanese culture enough to get how this really is more than just ‘a hug’. Your federation still hasn’t said what they want for sure, but they want you to release a statement saying we’re old friends and me being a crazy American, I kind of jumped on you in a hug. But you know that won’t work, so I have a feeling they really have something more in mind.”

“Yes, we do,” Ms. Shino said, speaking Japanese this time. “We want you two to stop interacting. Don’t even stand side by side waiting to get to the ice. We want Shoma to withdraw from this competition and let the dramatics die down and let him come back next season. You two need to cease communication immediately. We would like for you to withdraw but we have no power to force that. The ISU would have a lot to say to Japan about that. If the lady over there understood me right now, we would already have an issue. We just can’t force Shoma to withdraw. We have to speak to Machiko and have her force him to do so.”

“No,” Shoma said, anger growing on his face. “I’m not withdrawing. Are you crazy? I’m in third! I trained so hard, I worked so hard to get where I am. I just won gold at Four Continents. You would ruin a Japanese podium for a dating scandal?”

“We still have Hanyu, we don’t need silver again” she said without any emotion. “You break up with this man, you release a statement denying the rumors, and you withdraw citing illness. Next season we start over like nothing changed.”

Jason felt a bubble of panic rise in his throat, but before he could say anything, Shoma actually stood up, cheeks flushed with anger. “I am not just a back-up in Yuzuru’s shadow. All you can do if I refuse is cut some funding. I have a CEO father. I don’t need your money. And there is nothing you could do to make me break up with Jason. I’m not speaking to anybody any longer without a publicist and my coach.” He turned to Jason. “You shouldn’t talk to them anymore, either,” he said, and Jason nodded.

“Sounds good to me,” he said, and much to his surprise, Shoma took his hand and pulled him to his feet. He blushed some as they walked out, hand in hand, basically yelling ‘fuck you’ to the panel behind them as they left the room. 

~

Shoma was livid as he and Jason walked through the hotel to get to the elevator and go upstairs. “That was a bad move, Sho,” Jason said gently, though he squeezed his hand lovingly. “They can stop supporting you the way Zhenya’s federation did her. 

“They can kiss my ass,” Shoma blurted out, then blushed when Jason laughed at him. When the elevator doors shut, Shoma looked up at Jason, meeting his eyes. “Asking me to break up with you is the step too far. I couldn’t stand even looking at them anymore.” He swallowed against a lump in his throat. He loved Jason so fucking much. “This relationship is for real, Jason,” he said tightly. “I feel it. We have something real. I want to spend my life with you,” he stressed.

Jason’s smile softened. “I know. I feel the same way,” he said. He let his head fall down to press their foreheads together. “What are we going to do?”

“I’m not releasing a statement,” Shoma said decidedly. He shook his head. “I’m not bringing on even more drama. I’m not giving more fuel to that fire. My team is trying to find who took the photograph and take the fight to them. I’m not withdrawing, either. I’m going to wait this all out and just- just deal with the fallout later.”

Jason nodded against his head. “I like that idea.” Shoma watched Jason’s eyelashes flutter as he closed them and just let Shoma hold him. Shoma could see the signs of stress all over his face and it made him even more angry. Jason should be happy. He did something so amazing today and instead all of it was overshadowed by this stupid drama. 

“You know, my room has a big bathtub. How about yours?” Shoma murmured.

Jason hummed. “Yeah. It’s really big, too.” 

Shoma could see that Jason was too tired to get his implications. “Jason,” he whispered, raising a hand to brush the curls away from his temple and just put a hand on his face. “Tell Jun not to come over tonight,” he said, and Jason opened his eyes, seeming to understand. “Let’s see if that bathtub will fit us both.”

Jason blushed adorably. “Shoma, that’s a bad idea.”

“No, letting you out of my reach right now is a bad idea,” Shoma said, stroking his stubbly jaw. He smiled at the light coming back into those beautiful brown eyes. “We have a two day wait until the free. We can soak in the bathtub until the water gets cold and then sleep in tomorrow, have amazing wake-up sex, then order room service.”

Jason smirked slowly. “You do make a compelling argument.”

Shoma leaned closer, so their lips were nearly touching. “Besides, having you above me in the standings makes me want you on top of me in a way that’s far more fun for me.”

Jason snorted unattractively and leaned away, laughing out loud. “Oh my God, that’s so dirty and silly,” he said, and as he leaned against the wall of the elevator laughing, Shoma somehow fell even more in love with him. 

~

Jason moaned happily as Shoma scrubbed his hair. “It’s so weird that you want to wash my hair,” Jason mumbled. “Why are you so obsessed with my curls?”

“Cause the short hair was a great move. Super sexy.” Shoma kissed his shoulder sweetly. “Also, I like taking care of you,” he confessed quietly. “I think it’s more showing to take care of someone than constantly telling someone you love them. And bathing together and letting me wash your hair, it’s you letting me take care of you.”

Jason smiled and felt a wave of butterflies. “You’re so sweet, Shoma.” 

“Now I have to figure out how to rinse your hair without getting out of the way,” Shoma joked.

“Mmm, the water is getting cold anyways,” Jason said, sighing as he sat up. “We can just shower now.” When he stood up, Shoma snickered.

“Nice ass,” he said and Jason just glared down at him and held down his hand to help him up. 

“I lied, you’re a pervert, not sweet.”

Shoma stood up and wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist, kissing between his shoulders. “I got my boyfriend’s ass right in my face, can you blame me? You have a great ass.”

“You are an ass,” Jason teased, turning around to face Shoma after pulling the plug with his toes so he could reach for the shower handle. Shoma just hugged him again from this angle, kissing his collar bone absently. Jason closed his eyes to rinse his hair off, tipping his head back under the spray of the water, so he didn’t see the way Shoma looked at him like he was his entire world. 

When they finished showering and went to bed, they didn’t bother with clothes. “Sleeping naked is weird,” Shoma complained, but didn’t try to get dressed as he crawled into the bed.

“Yeah but I’d just have to take them off of you in the morning anyways,” Jason reminded him, flopping down face first into the pillows with a groan. 

Shoma giggled and rolled over to rest his arm over Jason’s back. “If you’re this sleepy, you probably won’t be able to do anything to me in the morning anyways.”

Jason turned to look at him, their faces not far apart. He looked at Shoma’s beautiful eyes and hummed. “Sho, what are we going to do?” he asked gently.

Shoma shook his head. “Just deal with whatever comes at us. But I’m not letting this take you away from me. All that matters is we get through this okay.”

Jason smiled tiredly. “Okay. Sounds good to me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the chapter some of you dirty people have been waiting for! lol
> 
> (Also, Shoma is very dirty in this, XD)

Jason woke up with a gasp and the feeling of a hot mouth wrapped around his length. He opened his eyes and looked down to see two big, brown eyes looking up at him. Shoma pulled off of him with a smirk. “About time. I thought you were never going to wake up. And that’s _me_ talking,” he said, then went back to what he was doing before, adding in a few moans as he lazily sucked Jason’s cock.

Jason relaxed into the pillows, moaning gently at the pleasant feeling of his boyfriend’s mouth on him. He reached down and brushed a hand through Shoma’s wavy hair. “Baby, come up here,” he murmured.

Shoma pulled off with a little ‘pop’ and smiled as he crawled up Jason’s body. He lay on top of him and Jason smiled, brushing Shoma’s hair out of his eyes as he leaned in to kiss him. “Mmmm. Good morning,” Shoma murmured against his lips. They traded lazy pecks for a moment, hips subtly grinding together, just keeping it calm and sleepy. “I love when you call me baby,” Shoma muttered in a lower, morning-hoarse voice.

Jason smirked. “I know. That’s why I do it.” He slid a hand down Shoma’s back and kneaded his ass with one hand, enjoying the perky globe in his palm. Shoma was so small Jason’s hand covered his whole asscheek. “Mmmm, so hot.”

Shoma pushed his ass back against Jason’s hand and kissed his jaw. Jason knew Shoma loved his stubble. “I woke up hard thinking about you fucking me,” he whispered, and Jason groaned. 

Jason dipped his middle finger down the crease of Shoma’s ass and was surprised to feel him already wet and relaxed. “Did you finger yourself while I was sleeping beside you?” Jason asked and Shoma smirked.

“You were sleeping so long,” he said in a faux-whiny voice. He grinned and pushed his ass back again. “Your fingers feel better, though. My stupid tiny hands,” he grumbled, pouting.

Jason grinned and surged up to kiss that pout away from his lips. “Don’t pretend you didn’t just wake up because you were horny.”

Shoma gave a far too innocent smile. “Maaaaybe.” Jason retaliated by sliding just one finger into him, just a tease. Shoma gasped, pushing back against him. “Don’t tease. That’s not nice.”

“I can always stop touching you-“

“Nevermind,” Shoma said, pushing himself halfway upright, pressing back against Jason’s hand. 

Jason grinned and relented, kissing Shoma’s chest while he gave him another finger, still teasing but not quite as cruelly. 

Jason always teased Shoma about how he really liked being fucked for someone who had only dated a girl before Jason. He was so responsive. The first few times they had sex, he topped because Jason knew he had never been with a guy and figured it would just be easier to let Shoma take the lead. However, Shoma was the one who brought it up that he wanted to let Jason fuck him. Jason had always been more of a top, so he had no problem with that. 

Shoma, it turned out, really enjoyed being fucked. They still swapped it up occasionally – what little occasion they had to be together at all – but since their time together was so short and precious, they tended to go with what they both knew they liked best. 

“Can I ride you now? Please?” Shoma panted, looking at Jason with hooded eyes. “I’ve been so hard for so long.”

Jason nodded, licking his lips as he removed his fingers and grabbed Shoma’s hips. “Where is the lube?” he asked, and Shoma found the bottle amongst the covers from where he had been fingering himself. He moved out of the way so that Jason could slick himself up, then straddled him again. He guided Jason into himself and he moaned as he settled back, sighing almost as if relieved to have Jason inside of him. 

Jason held his hips, moaning softly as Shoma adjusted and got comfortable. “God, you feel so good,” Jason sighed. “I always forget how good you feel.”

“I don’t,” Shoma murmured, biting his lip as he fought a shiver. “After last time, I had to buy a toy. I’ve wanted to before, but was afraid to do it. Too embarrassing.” He moaned as he rolled his hips, getting used to the feeling. “Having something inside just makes the orgasm more intense.”

Jason groaned, watching his gorgeous boyfriend taking pleasure from Jason’s cock inside of him. Also, the things he was saying were super hot. “You have to show me that toy some time,” he said, and Shoma nodded. 

“When you come stay with me. You can watch me fuck myself and moan your name.” He whined some, rising up and actually thrusting down onto Jason, not just rolling his hips. “Fuuuuuck. Jason!” He keened as he put those figure skating strong legs to use, balancing with his hands on Jason’s chest. 

Jason touched Shoma everywhere he could, tracing the lines of his abs, caressing the bends of his hips, feeling the tight muscle of his thighs. He was so gorgeous and felt so fucking amazing. “Oh, Shoma,” he moaned, swallowing hard as he watched those gorgeous eyes flutter shut, long, beautiful lashes spread across high, perfect cheekbones. “So fucking gorgeous,” he gasped. “God, how did I ever make someone so beautiful fall for me?”

“Like you’re not insanely hot, too,” Shoma panted, grinning lazily as he circled his hips, shuddering when he found his prostate. “Fuuuck, you feel so good,” he gasped. He leaned back just a little and Jason held his waist, helping him balance as he sped up. Jason wanted so badly to roll them over and fuck Shoma good and hard, but he could tell this was Shoma’s show. Shoma wanted it this way. Jason could let him have control the whole time. Shoma gasped, abs contracting distractingly as his hips undulated, and Jason couldn’t help but slid his fingers across them. Shoma used to have a flat but not very defined tummy. He had really shaped up in the past few years. It was all he could figure kept him from seeing the perfection that was his boyfriend until he did: he still looked like a teenager until last season. Now, there was nothing but _man_ in Shoma. 

Jason slid a hand up to brush a thumb over Shoma’s nipple and he whimpered, hips stuttering a little. “Fuck!” Jason loved how Shoma got sensitive _everywhere_ when the pleasure was really mounting. He graced his fingertips along Shoma’s ribs and he shuddered. He could brush a gentle hand over a thigh and make Shoma cry out if he wanted, but instead, he felt himself getting close, so he directed that hand to Shoma’s straining erection. 

In proportion to his small frame, Shoma was kind of big, actually. Jason figured they were both pretty average size guys down there, but since Shoma was so much smaller, it was big and really hot. Jason loved sucking Shoma, because his penis was pretty much perfect. Jason had never really known a penis could be sexy before he started dating Shoma and got a look at him. Now, stroking Shoma in time with his thrusts and watching that chest and abdomen roll with the movements, Shoma was a picture of male perfection. “I’ve never seen anybody sexier than you are right now,” Jason moaned, his free hand digging into Shoma’s hip just a little. Shoma held himself up with one hand on Jason’s thigh and the other on his wrist, and the one on his wrist tightened just a little. 

“J-Jason,” he panted. “I’m gonna- I’m- I-“ He cried out, shuddering as he came, spilling over Jason’s stomach. 

Jason had been close already, but when Shoma shivered and clenched around him, Jason only had a half a breath before he came as well, gasping and groaning as he filled Shoma, hips jerking into him unevenly. 

Shoma collapsed onto his chest, panting and gasping as he gripped at Jason’s upper arms, then slid a hand to his neck, laying his head on the opposite side of Jason’s chest. “Jason. Jason. Jason,” he panted, catching his breath. 

Jason wrapped his suddenly heavy arms around Shoma, one on his lower back and the other on his shoulders, holding him close. He turned his head, seeking a kiss, and Shoma lazily tilted his face up, their noses touching as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Shoma kissed him sweetly, almost lazily, moaning as he slid the hand on Jason’s neck into the curls at the base of his neck. They held each other, kissing lazily as they caught their breath. Jason gently shifted Shoma a little so he could pull out of him, swallowing his whimper at the movement, and then smiled against his lips when Shoma shivered. 

“Your cum is dripping out of me,” Shoma mumbled against his lips, and Jason smirked.

“You’re the one who didn’t bring condoms.”

Shoma hummed. “No reason to risk someone seeing them if we’re both healthy.” He smirked lazily, eyes still shut. “I know damn well you’re too gone for me to stray.”

Jason felt a swell of affection and, in one move, gripped Shoma and rolled them over, making Shoma squeak in surprise. Jason laughed as he looked down at the startled look on Shoma’s face, and wasted no time kissing him again, resting his weight on him. His bottom half was on the bed below them so he felt confident Shoma was sturdy enough to handle it as he lay between his spread legs, Shoma’s knees on either side of his body. “What was that squeak?” he teased.

Shoma’s face went stone sober and he blinked. “What squeak. There was no squeak.”

Jason smirked and kissed him sweetly. “Mmmhmmm. Sure.” He rested his forehead against Shoma’s, brushing their noses together. “You’re far too manly to squeak.”

“Exactly,” Shoma said dryly, then gave a twinkly little wink. “Maybe it was you who squeaked. You’re full of silly noises.”

Jason chuckled, closing his eyes as he just soaked up the warmth of his wonderful boyfriend in his arms. He kissed Shoma sweetly before moving to lay his head on Shoma’s shoulder, kissing his neck in soft, gentle presses of lips. Shoma slid a hand into his hair and Jason felt him tighten the hold around his waist with his legs, hugging him with his whole body. It made him appreciate how even if this was a rare morning lazing in bed for them, it was worth the time apart to get this now. He sighed, closing his eyes as Shoma played with his hair. “We should nap again, then shower, then order food.”

Shoma hummed, kissing his forehead. “Then more sex?”

Jason giggled, nodding as he hugged Shoma a little. “You have the best ideas.”

“It’s why you love me,” Shoma said sleepily and Jason felt a wave of butterflies that were ridiculous after a year together. 

“I really, really do.”

~

Jason was still on top of Shoma, both of them panting after a rather passionate round of sex as they held each other, when a knock came at the door. Shoma groaned, rolling his eyes. “No,” he said flatly. 

Jason chuckled dryly, kissing him sweetly. “Sorry. But if I don’t answer that-“

“Noooo,” Shoma whined wrapping his legs around him, holding him close. He glared. “You’re still inside of me. Fuck whoever is at the door.”

“Hard to do if I’m inside of you,” Jason pointed out, then pecked his lips repeatedly as he pulled out of him, making him whine in annoyance. 

“Jason! No!” He pouted at him with narrowed eyes. “How rarely is it we get to have sex? You’re wasting cuddle time to answer the door?”

A knock sounded again and Jason gave him a pointed look. “It’s probably my coach, Sho.” He kissed him sweetly once more. “I love you, I love you, I love you. But my coach needs me.”

Shoma grumbled as Jason crawled off of him. “Yeah, well. I’m not getting up. I’m staying right here. In bed. Full of cum,” he said, glaring pointedly. 

Jason leaned over to kiss him one more time. “I’m so sorry,” he muttered and Shoma glared, crossing his arms over the covers. Jason sprayed himself with cologne and then pulled on some sweats and a tee-shirt. The knocks sounded the whole time. When he answered the door, both Brian and Tracy were there. “Hey! What’s up?” he asked, then grimaced at how obviously weird he was being.

Brian narrowed his eyes. “Why are you being weird?”

“And why is your hair like that? It’s one in the afternoon. You have practice in an hour.”

Jason nodded. “Yes. We’re about to shower- I mean I’m about to shower,” he covered, but clearly it fell short.

Tracy sighed. “Jason. With all the drama, please, please tell me you are alone in this hotel room.”

Jason looked her in the eyes and his guilt overcame him. “Nope,” he said simply, nodding. “Shoma’s in my bed. Naked. We had sex. Twice.” He slapped a hand over his mouth to try and stop himself blurting stuff out.

Brian snorted. “Well that shows how disciplined he is,” he said to Tracy, who glared.

“You’re one to talk. You were a useless coach when you were first getting into your relationship,” she said bluntly. She looked at Jason. “Sweetheart. You really shouldn’t be together right now-“

“Last night the USFSA, JSF, and ISU called us into a meeting without coaches or publicists and tried to make us break up,” he blurted out, then flushed. Tracy looked astounded. He hung his head. “I’m sorry, but it’s true. And- and we kind of decided ‘fuck everybody, we’re in love’,” he confessed. “Don’t blame Shoma,” he said seriously. “I could have told him no to coming to spend today with me but I didn’t and I’m not ashamed of that. I love him and-and we decided to face this head on. Together. And I don’t regret that,” he said firmly. “I will _not_ throw away the best relationship of my life – the one I intend to keep forever – because of some scandal. And Shoma doesn’t either,” he added. 

Before he had any warning, a dark head of hair pupped up from under his arm, hugging him around the waist. Shoma was flushed but dressed in Jason’s clothes and looking unashamed of the way he held him around the middle. “I love Jason,” he said in careful English. “We not let bad win. We share love. No sorry,” he said as firmly as someone who barely spoke English could.

Jason smiled down at him, meeting those worried eyes with a sweet kiss to the lips. “Good job,” he said brightly.

Tracy cooed. “Awww, that’s too precious.” Brian looked at her like she was crazy and she swatted him in the arms. “Look at their faces! They’re adorable!” She smiled at them both. “You boys clearly love each other so much. It’s so sweet. I haven’t seen anything as cute as since I met my husband-“

“Yeah, you were married before I met Raj,” Brian interrupted, and she glowered at him.

“Yeah, and I said what I said.” Jason snickered, hugging Shoma into his side. Tracy faced them. “Listen. This may not be ideal,” she said slowly. “But it’s obvious you guys are very happy together. However, don’t be late for practice.” She gave Jason a knowing look. “That quad sal was amazing in the short. If you pull off an even better landing in the free, who knows where you’ll end up.”

Shoma looked up at him. “She’s talking about your quad sal, right?” he asked, and Jason nodded.

“Yeah. Landing it mostly clean in the short puts pressure on me to do it in the free. If I land it and keep the rest of my skate as clean as it has been so far, I’m definitely looking at top five after that short.”

Shoma beamed, and even though he knew the coaches were standing beside them, stood on his toes to peck Jason’s lips. Jason was astonished at that, but Shoma just smiled, utterly shameless. “You’re going to be incredible. I’m going to try my best to beat you, but wow. It’s amazing what this season has made of you. Your confidence makes you beautiful.”

Jason’s heart stumbled over itself and he cooed. “Shoma,” he sighed, then rolled his eyes as he hugged him close. He blushed when he saw his coaches smiling at him knowingly. “Okay, give me like half an hour, okay? We haven’t eaten yet,” he said, then shut the door, tugging Shoma aside. 

Shoma smirked up at him. “Are we going to lunch, or are we going to make out?” he asked, and Jason smirked.

“There are snacks in my bag. We may not have time to fuck again, but we can totally make out.”

Shoma smirked and then wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and leapt, making him catch him. “Good. I’m fine with a lunch of snacks. As long as you don’t leave me until you have to.”

Jason moaned, carrying him back to the bed. “I’m so on board it’s not even funny.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: DRAMATIC CHAPTER!
> 
> Bad news: This has caught up with what I have written now, so you aren't just waiting for chapters to be edited, you're waiting on me to write them. Sorry everyone!

Shoma usually just wore one of his ‘Uno 1’ teeshirts to train in, but today he decided on a high-necked training shirt like Yuzuru liked to hide the stubble burn on his neck. They had kept from giving each other any kiss marks, but Jason’s stubble had left a red rash on his throat and collar bones while he kissed his neck earlier. 

Mihoko looked at him suspiciously but didn’t say anything. Machiko, however, did. “I went to your room last night and this morning,” she said, giving him a pointed look but not saying anything further. He blushed and ducked his head. 

“Um. I was out getting food. Twice,” he lied, knowing damn well she knew he was lying. She sighed but nodded.

“Okay. If anybody asks, that’s where I’ll say you were.” The look she gave him let him know she understood where he was and why this was a good lie to tell anybody who asked. “I was also informed this morning that you had a meeting with the ISU and JSF last night,” she said, and Mihoko looked surprised, like she hadn’t been told this.

“What? With who representing him?” she asked.

Shoma glowered. “They didn’t invite me to bring anyone. They wanted to meet without anybody there to defend us, obviously. And they spoke English so I wouldn’t understand them. Then the JSF representatives spoke Japanese without translating for the ISU and US guy because they wanted to force me to withdraw from the free skate and knew the ISU would have an issue with that.”

Machiko nodded. “That’s what they told me, too. The withdrawing thing. I told them they thought wrong if they thought I would take my skater out against his will.” She smirked. “I may be an old woman, but they can’t boss me around. You’re too good of a skater to not compete. It’s bad enough they spaced the men’s competition out so far. You need to carry that momentum from the short on and do your very best, not withdraw when you are barely in third.”

Shoma nodded. “Even if he does amazing, Jason can’t beat me in the free unless I mess up really bad. One of the other Americans might can if they do well. The Russian can but he’s shaky this season.” He did some mental math. “Realistically, since he’s being careful, I could challenge Yuzuru if he messes up. He’s only doing the toe and sal.”

“Exactly,” Machiko said firmly. “I’m not withdrawing a gold medal contender.”

Shoma bit his lip, remembering what they said to him last night. “They said…” He looked up at her. “They said they don’t need me, they have Yuzuru.” Shoma clenched his jaw. “I want to prove I am not a backup to Yuzuru. No, it isn’t easy to match him, but I’m not second-best. I’m good, too.”

“Yes. You are,” she said firmly. “So let’s prove them wrong, okay?”

Shoma nodded with a small smile. “Okay.”

~

Jason had a good practice, so he was very confused when he and Tracy got back to the hotel and Brian was waiting for them, looking grim. Tracy sighed. “Uh-oh. What’s happened now?”

Brian held up his phone. “They stopped it from being published, but someone _hacked_ the hotel security cameras,” he said, and Jason blushed when he saw a still-shot of him and Shoma in the elevator, their foreheads touching while they hugged and Shoma holding his jaw gently. 

“How do you hack into security cameras?” Tracy asked, scoffing and rolling her eyes. “These people. Always wanting to expose a scandal. It’s ridiculous.”

Jason bit his lip. “If they got a still shot, they have the video,” he said weakly. He looked between them. “They stopped someone publishing this, but that video is still out there.”

“I know,” Brian said in a tired tone. “Listen, at this point, you may have to just make a statement. I know the JSF will have a heart attack, but talk with your boyfriend. If he’s willing, you guys might better just… say something. This clearly isn’t going to stop.”

Jason nodded slowly, thinking. “I’ll talk to him. I’m not sure he’ll want to do that, though. And I wont say anything without his consent.”

“Of course not,” Tracy said, rubbing his shoulder gently. “Just talk to him and don’t let this eat you up and ruin your free skate tomorrow, okay?”

Jason nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

~

Yuzuru was beside Jason in the shuttle back to the hotel so he could see how anxious he looked. He was picking at the skin around his fingertip and Yuzuru could only take so much of him hurting himself before he reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him. “If you keep doing that you will make it bleed.”

“Huh?” Jason looked up at him and then back at his hands. “Oh. Thanks.” He crossed his arms instead, looking out the window with a heavy crease in his brow.

“You okay?” Yuzuru asked carefully. Jason bit his lip and looked at Yuzuru, then slowly shook his head. Yuzuru cooed and shifted, wrapping an arm around Jason’s shoulders. “Oh, Jason.”

Jason looked down and when he looked back up his eyes were a little glassy. “There was another photo,” he said quietly. “A still shot from the security video in the elevator. Someone hacked the hotel security. They stopped the photo from being published but that means someone still has the video.” 

Yuzuru’s blood boiled. “Why can’t whoever this is just leave you alone?” he grumbled. “What are you going to do?”

Jason snorted wetly. “Talk to Shoma and hope he doesn’t break up with me,” he whispered. He cleared his throat. “I hate this. I hate how badly this could hurt Shoma. He already told the JSF to kiss his ass, basically. Which wasn’t smart,” he added, groaning. “I can’t believe he did that. I understand, but it’s so risky.”

Yuzuru shrugged. “Eh, I’ve told them to fuck off before, too.”

Jason smiled tightly. “They said they don’t need him because they have you,” he said reluctantly. "I have a bad feeling they could get rid of him if he makes them too mad or causes too much scandal.”

“THEY SAID WHAT?!” Yuzuru shouted, rage flushing his face. “I hate this. I hate that people act like no other skater from Japan matters,” he snarled. He was not one to get easily angered but when he was angry he was _angry_.

“Yuzuru? You okay?” Nathan asked from across the aisle of the shuttle bus. They were all in the back, not many people on the bus, so clearly Yuzuru’s shout was enough to get through Nathan’s headphones. 

Yuzuru gritted his teeth, but forced a smile. “Everything okay. Just something make much anger.”

Nathan looked past him at Jason and lowered his voice. “Any good gossip?”

“No,” Yuzuru said coldly, glaring at him.

Jason sighed. “Yuzuru, come on. Don’t be mad at him.” Jason put a hand on his arm and leaned forward around him. “Just my gossip, nothing new.”

Nathan looked uncomfortable and nodded, smiling forcedly. “Yeah. That’s messed up.” He flushed suddenly. “Not you! Like, that’s totally fine. Just, your, uh, situation. People are dicks,” he blurted out. 

Yuzuru had to admit, the way that kid reacted was kinda funny. He snickered in spite of his anger. “We do not think you homophobic,” he teased.

“No, that’s the asshole that yelled ‘fag’ when I took the ice for my short the other night,” Jason said dryly. 

Nathan’s eyes widened. “Whoa, I didn’t hear about that. What the hell?!”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “I get so angry when I hear this.”

Nathan looked reluctant to speak but finally seemed to be unable to stay quiet. “So is it true?” he asked, looking guilty. “Sorry, I’m just really curious. Everybody is. I won’t tell, though,” he added quickly.

Yuzuru almost told him to fuck off, but Jason spoke before he could. “Yeah, it is.” Yuzuru looked at him like he was crazy because that was _crazy_ to tell anybody. Especially competition. “It’s really messed things up. I’m not worried about myself as much as him, though. This could really go bad.”

Nathan made a face. “But… _Shoma_? He’s older than me but acts like a teenager.”

“Yes, because Jason such ‘adult’,” Yuzuru said flatly, then giggled at Nathan’s annoyed expression. “I think it weird because Shoma is like baby brother and Jason really hot, but oh well.” He shrugged. “Weird people.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “Wait, you think Jason’s hot? So…?” 

Yuzuru gave him an incredulous look. “What, you think it possible I am not gay? You see me and think ‘oh he might like girl’?!” He looked at Jason, who laughed at the expression on his face. 

Nathan chuckled in amusement. “Well I mean, it’s rude to just assume about that.”

Yuzuru smiled. “Cute,” he said, then laughed when Nathan blushed. “I do not mean it that way. Although you are cute,” he decided, tilting his head. “Just very young. Cute like boy, not like Jason.”

“Um. Thank you?” Nathan asked, still blushing. 

“Yep, definitely adorable,” Jason agreed and Nathan smiled cutely and looked ahead again. 

Yuzuru laughed again, too, feeling a lot better and less angry after having fun with Jason teasing Nathan.”

~

Shoma had managed to shake off his parents’ phone calls so far, but unfortunately, he couldn’t escape them forever. He discovered this when he got back to his hotel room and walked in with a heavy sigh. “Itsuki, I’m so freaking hungry I might eat you before I can order food.”

“Hello, Son.”

Shoma looked up as he rounded the corner and saw his mother sitting at the table across from Itsuki. Itsuki looked very uncomfortable. “Mom. Hey,” he said, frowning. “Why are you here? I thought you and Dad were too busy to come until the free tomorrow?”

“I’m sure you can guess why I came,” she said, looking at him levelly. “Your brother is reluctant to talk to me about the… incident.”

Shoma’s insides went cold. “It’s under control.”

She gave him a dark look. “Oh? So you ended whatever the hell was going on in that photo?”

Shoma’s cheeks flushed with anger. “No,” he said tightly. 

“Shoma, tell me you’re not gay,” his mother demanded.

He gritted his teeth. “I’m not gay. I’m bisexual.”

“Shoma!” she snapped. “That isn’t funny.”

“It’s not a joke, Mom,” he defended, taking his bag over to put beside his bed. “I’m bisexual. I had a girlfriend once and I have a boyfriend now!”

“You cannot be serious,” she said angrily. “Shoma, you are not going to keep dating some _man_! Your career-“

Shoma cut her off. “He’s not ‘some man’. His name is Jason. He’s the guy who _beat me_ in the short!”

“Yeah, and I wonder why,” she said mockingly. It stung a lot to hear his mother treating him this way. “And you expose your brother to this! He’s just a child-“

“Mom, stop,” Itsuki pleaded. “Shoma didn’t do anything wrong. Jason is cool and makes Shoma happy-“

“So you knew about this, too?” she asked angrily and Itsuki shrunk back some. “You let your brother take up too much of your life, you know. When we get home, you’re moving back in with us-“

“No, I’m not,” Itsuki defended. “I like living with Shoma, and I don’t care he has a boyfriend, it’s 2019! Jason is cool. He’s nice to me. He doesn’t treat me like a child in the way, he talks to me like Shoma does. Shoma is an adult, he can choose who he wants to be with,” he defended. 

Their mother glared warningly at Itsuki. “You are a child. You are a child influenced by his famous big brother. You are too young to be around such destructive decision-making. Shoma is going to lose everything if he doesn’t step away from this scandal and he’ll drag you down with him.”

Shoma flinched at the idea alone. Itsuki was the most important person in the entire world to him. The thought of ruining Itsuki’s image with his own was crushing. “I’m not ashamed of who I am,” Shoma said quietly, but some of the fight was gone after thinking of how this all reflected on his brother. “But maybe she’s right, Itsuki. If this all goes to hell, maybe its best you aren’t associated with me as much,” he said weakly. 

His mother, however, seemed even more angry. “You are choosing this man over your family?”

“I’m in love with him, Mom,” Shoma said simply, shrugging. “I’m not breaking up with him. I’m not letting the JSF force me to give up the man I love. My career is at a peak and I don’t want trouble, but I’m being realistic.” He nodded to himself as much as to her. “Figure skating won’t be forever, no matter how much I love it.”

She scoffed, looking disgusted. “And you think some man will?”

“Yes,” he said firmly. “No, nothing is concrete, but I plan on staying with Jason. I plan to spend my life with him. I’m not saying I pick him over skating, I’m just saying I won’t let skating take him away from me.”

She looked even more disgusted at him. “You’ll regret this. You should end it now, recover your image, and put it all behind you. Try to be sensible-“

“I am being sensible!” he shouted, finally snapping. “You’re being insensible, not me! Why do you think I moved out?! Because of YOU!” he shouted. “You use me as a damn status symbol as much as you treat me like your son! You don’t even care about _me_ right now. You only care how I reflect on you!” He had tears in his eyes as he finally said what he had felt for so long. “You encourage me and you care for me and I am so thankful that you love me, Mom, but you also care far too much about how you’re the mother of a national champion and the mother of an Olympian or hell, the mother of a youth model!” he added, pointing at Itsuki. “Sometimes it feels like you care so much about those things more than you do about being the mother of Shoma and Itsuki. 

At the worst time ever, there was a knock on the door. “Shoma? I hear shouting. Are you okay?”

Shoma gritted his teeth and fisted his hands when he heard Jason’s voice. This was so not the time for this. He went to open the door and clenched his jaw as he greeted Jason. “This isn’t a good time.”

Jason looked a little taken aback. “Oh. I’m sorry. But there’s something you have to know,” he said, and Shoma felt irritation rising.

“Seriously, Jason, this is a bad time-“

“Shoma, this is important-“

Shoma swore, hitting the door with his palm. “Jason, fuck off, seriously,” he snapped at him.

Jason actually took a step back, looking at him in shock. “What the hell is wrong with you? Since when do you talk like that to me-“

“YOU ARE NOT THE CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE! I’M BUSY!”

Shoma instantly felt regret for shouting when he saw Jason flinch like he had hit him. “Oh. Well then.” Jason’s big, perfect eyes filled with tears and Shoma felt like the worst bastard in the world. “I guess I’ll just ‘fuck off’ then.”

Shoma cursed again. “Jason, wait-“ he tried, but Jason didn’t hesitate at all, walking away in quick strides that had him around the corner in seconds. 

Shoma’s heart clenched painfully and his eyes burned. He and Jason argued, every couple did, but neither of them had ever shouted. Shoma wasn’t sure what was worse, knowing he yelled at Jason or knowing he was being irrational when he did so. Shoma turned and went back inside, fighting the lump in his throat. “Mother, leave.”

“I’m not finished with you-“

“Well I am,” he said simply, grabbing a pair of boxers and disappearing into the bathroom where she couldn’t follow him and keep arguing. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and hated what looked back at him. Everything was falling apart and he just looked hollow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is now officially finished! The chapter wait will depend on my editor, but do not worry, it is finished!

Jun was already in Jason’s room, sitting on the second bed with his phone out, when the door burst open and Jason came in, tears streaking his face. He just got it shut before he burst into audible sobs. “Crap, what happened?!” Jun asked, scrambling to his feet. Jason looked up and when he saw him, he tried to stop crying, but it wasn’t working.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m not- I just-“

Jun pulled him into a hug, confused as hell but knowing that if Jason was crying, it was bad. Jason held it together so much all the time. “It’s okay. What’s wrong?” he asked him.

Jason whimpered, hugging him back. “I had a fight with Shoma. Or well, no. He just yelled at me and told me to ‘fuck off’,” he blurted out. “He said he was too busy to talk and I insisted because it’s important, but he just shouted at me that ‘you’re not the center of the universe’ and I just-“ Jason let out a soft sob. “He’s never been cruel before. Even when we fight, he doesn’t yell and- and he never says cruel things.”

Jun’s heart sank and he hugged Jason tighter. “Oh Jason. I’m so sorry that happened to you. He was so mean! Why would he be so mean to you?” he asked.

“I don’t know!” Jason whined. “He’s never hurt me like that before. He- he’s never said a mean thing to me like that. I don’t know what I did wrong. I’m so confused and I hate it.”

Jun hated it too. He couldn’t imagine what the hell got into Shoma Uno’s head, but Jun would like to give him a piece of his mind. He knew it wasn’t his place so he wouldn’t but he was still so angry. Jason was sweet and now that he had started talking to Jun about the things Shoma did for him or said to him in the past, and how sweet he seemed to be to Jason, Jun didn’t understand why that asshole would be so cruel. Who told their boyfriend to ‘fuck off’ and yelled at him like that? Assholes, that’s who. And Shoma didn’t seem like an asshole from the things Jason had said. 

Even Tracy seemed to like Shoma for Jason. She commented more than once that he was so cute when he smiled at Jason with love in his eyes. 

“Hey Jason, you want to ruin our diets the night before the free?” he suggested, and Jason giggled through his tears and pulled away to meet his eyes with a smile even as he cried on.

“Sounds like a great plan,” he said, getting up to go get his snack bag. When he came back, they sat for what seemed like hours, just eating snacks together. 

~

The guilt ate at Shoma. He hated himself for yelling at Jason like that. He also hated himself for yelling at his mother. Even if he said nothing that was untrue, he still had no rights to yell at her, especially in front of Itsuki. He rolled over again, sighing as sleep further eluded him. He looked at the clock and saw it was three in the morning already. He really hoped he would have time for a nap tomorrow before the free. 

After another half hour of tossing and turning, he gave up and grabbed his phone. He sat up and unlocked it, pulling up the messenger. He hesitated before tapping on Jason’s conversation. His heart clenched painfully and he felt a lump growing in his throat when he saw the last exchange they had. 

_You did so well and I’m so proud of you. My boyfriend is incredible and I love you forever, Sho._

_The only boyfriend better than me is you._

Shoma took a shaking breath and started typing. 

_If you’re awake, will you please meet me at the window at the end of the hall outside my room?_

He didn’t try to explain anything in the message. He wanted to look Jason in the eyes and grovel for forgiveness he didn’t even deserve. He hoped Jason was sleeping, but he knew Jason took things to heart, so likely he was in no better shape than Shoma. 

~

Jason looked at the message on his screen and part of him wanted to pretend he was sleeping. Jun had passed out hours ago, but Jason just couldn’t stop thinking about Shoma yelling at him and try to work out what could possibly be wrong. Looking at the time again, he decided he may as well just go meet him. Maybe Shoma would have a good reason for what he did. 

He didn’t bother getting dressed. He slid on some shoes and put his glasses on before leaving. Taking the elevator in pajamas felt weird, but looking at himself in the reflective surface of the metal doors, he could only focus on his face. His eyes looked puffy from the crying and his glasses just magnified that. He kind of wished he had at least put cold compress on his face before going to bed to help with that. 

When he turned the corner at the end of the hall, he saw Shoma sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up, looking out the window at the city outside. He looked so tiny curled up in a ball and wearing a big, baggy hoodie. Jason just observed him for a moment since he hadn’t noticed Jason yet. Jason knew Shoma was a small guy, but he never _seemed_ tiny like he did right now. Shoma was quiet and reserved, but his presence was unmistakable. When he laughed, it filled the room. When he was on the ice, he seemed to fill the arena with his energy. Shoma had so much personality and so much energy he always came across as someone larger than life. To see him looking like a lost child hurt something deep inside of Jason. 

He approached Shoma, and Shoma looked up at him with his wide brown eyes resembling that of a puppy who knew he did something bad. Jason didn’t smile when he saw him, but he did sit down beside him, leaning against the wall. The gap between them was only a few inches, but at the moment, it felt like a chasm. “Before anything else gets said, you need to listen to what I was going to tell you when I came to find you earlier,” Jason began, looking ahead at the wall, not at Shoma. “Someone attempted to publish a still shot of us in the elevator gazing into each other’s eyes,” he said carefully. “That means someone has the video stolen from hotel security. They stopped the photo from being published, but that video is out there. We kissed and you held my face in your hand in that elevator, Shoma.” He heard a sharp intake of breath beside him. He looked down at his hands. “My team wants me to just go ahead and confirm the rumors and get it over with. I won’t do that if you tell me not to. Confirming you are in a relationship with another man would hurt you. But having a video of you kissing and touching me come out might be the bigger scandal.”

“Shit.” Shoma groaned beside him. “Why can’t they just leave us alone?” he whined, and it made Jason smile at how silly he was. He turned to look at Shoma, who was looking back at him. Shoma looked him in the eyes and visibly winced. Jason figured he could tell Jason had been crying. “Before any decision is made, I need to make sure you even still want to be my boyfriend after how horribly I treated you,” Shoma said, his voice strained. “Jason, I’m so sorry. I know that isn’t anything near good enough after yelling at you like that, but I just-“ He swallowed visibly. “Please don’t leave me. I promise I’ll never hurt you like that again. Just please, please don’t go.”

Jason was startled by Shoma’s reaction. “Of course I’m not leaving you, what the fuck, Shoma?!” Jason grabbed Shoma’s hand, pulling it to his chest. “Yes, I’m angry at you. And you hurt me so much. You’ve never made me cry before today and I honestly don’t understand why you even did that. But I was never thinking for a second about breaking up with you.” He put Shoma’s hand on his chest. “This is yours. Don’t ever think a fight can stop that.”

Shoma’s eyes were glassy as he clenched Jason’s shirt in his hand and leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Nothing makes up for what I did, but I want to explain.”

“Yeah, I want you to do that more than apologize, honestly,” Jason said bluntly. “I’m still very, very confused, Sho.”

Shoma sat up straight and took his hand back, turning to face Jason with his legs crossed rather than look at him sideways. “My mother was in the room and we were having a fight when you got there,” he explained, and Jason’s heart sank.

“Oh no.”

Shoma nodded, looking a little scared. “She was disgusted by me being with a man,” he said and Jason felt sick just hearing that she said that to her son. “She said I was throwing away my career. She said I should break up without to try and salvage my image. She said I-“ He paused and Jason could see the tears building in his eyes. “She said I was ruining my life and dragging Itsuki down with me.” That brittle voice made Jason want to find Shoma’s mother and give her a piece of his mind. “And maybe she’s right?” Shoma asked more than stated. “Not about leaving you, I told her I love you and that isn’t changing, but maybe Itsuki should move back home. If I’m throwing everything away, I shouldn’t ruin his image by association. I fucking love my brother so much,” Shoma gritted out. “I mean, you’re everything to me, but Itsuki has been my best friend since he was born. I love that kid more than even you. If I ruined his life, I would never be able to live with myself.”

Jason understood that a lot. His sister and his brother were his everything, too. He didn’t get to see his brother very much, but he lived with his sister for years in Colorado and the thought of his choices affecting her was too hard to even think of. And even he wasn’t as close to his sister as Shoma and Itsuki. They went everywhere together. They did everything together. Itsuki was only sixteen when he moved out of his parents’ house when Shoma decided to get his own place. Jason knew what Shoma’s mother did when she told him he was ruining Itsuki’s life. And it made him so incredibly angry.

“Your mother is lying,” Jason said firmly. “You are not hurting Itsuki by association. And you know damn well Itsuki loves you more than he gives a damn about his image. She’s just trying to guilt you into breaking up with me.”

Shoma sniffled. “I know, I just… I freaked out.” He looked up at Jason. “We were in the middle of that part of the argument when you showed up and it just was horrible timing and I wanted to get rid of you and I guess I just snapped. I won’t try to make excuses for yelling at you and telling you to fuck off. I hate myself for that.”

Jason smiled sadly. “Don’t hate yourself. I love you too much for that,” he said, reaching out to take Shoma’s hand in his. “No, that isn’t an excuse, but at least I understand now. I was so confused and so shocked.”

“Yeah, I never yell at anybody. I don’t know what happened to me today. I guess my mother asking me to break up with you made me go insane,” Shoma said, lacing their fingers together tightly. “But I’m sorry. And I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jason said, leaning in to kiss Shoma’s cheek. Shoma blushed when he pulled back and Jason grinned. Shoma got shy about the weirdest things, and it was cute. He could tell Jason to his face he wanted to suck his cock, but a little peck to the cheek almost always made him bashful. He leaned back in and laid his head on Shoma’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. Shoma held him close, arms around him even as they hunched at a little of an odd angle. 

“Let me talk to my team,” Shoma said quietly. “We can decide what to say after the free is over.”

Jason nodded, sighing. “God, this has been the longest competition of my life.”

Shoma chuckled and kissed his hair. “Yeah, I know the feeling.”


	8. Chapter 8

Shoma and Jason were both so drained after morning practice because of the lack of sleep, so they went back to Jason’s room to get a nap in. Their coaches were skeptical of them napping together, but Jason just wanted to hold Shoma, and Shoma said he always slept best when Jason was beside him. As a result, they got a solid four-hour nap in, waking up just in time to go to the arena to get ready for the competition. 

What they met at the arena, however, was stares and whispering. They hadn’t arrived together, so Jason wasn’t sure why people were pointing and staring at him. Shoma had left first, so he should have been there well before Jason. Jason didn’t know what was happening and Tracy didn’t seem to know either. “What’s going on?” he asked her, and she shrugged, looking around. He never took his phone out during the event, but as soon as they got to the staging area in the back, he did exactly that. 

Everybody knew better than to google themselves, but Jason did exactly that. He typed his and Shoma’s names into google and hit search. At the top was just news about the podium for the short from the other day. However, only a few search hits down, he found a link to a gossip site. This time, it was an English blog poste, so he could fully read the whole mess.

_**Gay Drama On Ice?** _

_The internet is abuzz with the latest figure skating gossip, and this time instead of bitter rivals, it seems two top skaters in the men’s field are trading bodily fluids, not vindictive words. Just a few days ago, this photo of Shoma Uno, the second skater of Japan, and Jason Brown, an underdog on the rise in the USA this season, embracing. There was no response from either skater or their federations, and speculations went from gay lovers caught in an embrace to old friends sharing a platonic hug._

_However, this morning the proof came out that shows once and for all that they are… lovers. A video surfaced on Twitter from a Japanese user who has since deleted their Twitter. However, before the evidence could be deleted, the video was shared thousands of times. The viral video shows further evidence that is indisputable. What is in this shocking video, you ask? Take a look for yourself!_

Jason couldn’t help it, he had to click it, and to his horror, it had more than just the security camera footage. First, it showed Shoma coming in and out of his hotel room several times. Then it showed a still shot of him talking to Itsuki. The video finished with the security camera footage, and Jason blushed because Shoma was holding him like he was something precious and brushing his hair from his forehead and holding his cheek in his hand like something out of a romance movie. When Shoma kissed him and then said something to make Jason laugh, Jason flushed for a different reason. That was a private, intimate moment. Nobody had any right to spy on their private moments. Nobody deserved to see the love in his eyes as he looked down at Shoma. It was disrespectful and he was angry. He read the rest of the article while gritting his teeth.

_As you can see, there’s no mistaking that as ‘friendly’ interaction. We all knew men’s figure skating was pretty gay, but it seems like this time it’s literal._

“Jason?” Jason looked up and handed Tracy the phone. 

“I am so angry,” he said simply. He grabbed his bag and stalked away to go find an empty spot in the staging area to roll out the muscles in his back with his roller. He was too tense right now and he had to loosen up if he was going to stay in the top five tonight. 

~

Shoma knew something was up when Yuzuru caught him on the way into the arena and tugged him aside, ignoring his coach calling after him. “There’s a video,” Yuzuru said simply, and Shoma’s heart stopped. Yuzuru looked sympathetic. “It’s all anybody is talking about. People are all gossiping. Even other skaters and coaches. Jason isn’t coming for a little while, but you walking in is going to get a reaction.

Shoma hung his head for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Honestly, he expected this. He just didn’t want to fuck up his free skate because of this. And he didn’t want Jason to do bad either after such an amazing season. Shoma lifted his head and nodded. “Then let them react,” he said simply. “I’ve got to focus on my skating. Jason and I were going to decide what to do after the free anyway. Now there’s no choice.” He hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and turned to leave. “I’ll just address it at the winners conference.”

Yuzuru made a surprised sound. “Wow, you sound confident.”

“I am,” he said flatly, leaving Yuzuru to go back to his coaches and get it over with.

~

Jason and Shoma always avoided talking before they competed against each other, but since Shoma would be skating next to last, right before Jason, meaning everybody would be reacting to the gossip while they were trying to prepare, Jason decided to grab Shoma before they walked out to get on the ice for the six-minute warm-up. They stood behind the curtains, where nobody would see them, and Jason looked at Shoma’s tense face. “I’m assuming you saw?” he asked, and Shoma nodded.

“I haven’t watched, but Yuzuru told me.” He grabbed Jason’s hand and squeezed it tightly, looking him in the eyes. “We’ll just set the record straight after the event. I don’t care anymore. I honestly just want to skate and make them stop thinking about who I will celebrate my win with.”

Jason smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Well that’s bold.” He grinned and ducked down to kiss Shoma quickly. “Good luck. I love you. Everything will be okay.

Shoma smiled and nodded. “Yeah, we’re going to be okay. Good luck.”

Jason let Shoma go ahead first and waited a few seconds before he followed him so it wasn’t obvious to the fans that they were lining up together. Jason was focused on his skate because Shoma was right, they would be fine. Whatever happened, they were both in great positions and no matter what happened besides their skating, they were together and they were sure it would work out. 

~

Shoma sat in the Kiss & Cry waiting for his scores and Jason tried not to look at him as he skated and warmed up while the scores were being calculated. However, he couldn’t help but react when the score was announced.

“The scores please.” A scream went up when they came up and Jason couldn’t help but look up at the screen that showed Shoma’s shocked face. “Shoma Uno has received 202.45 points. He is currently in 1st place with a new season’s best.”

“Oh my God!” Jason squeaked, covering his mouth in shock. Shoma just won Worlds. And set a new world record. When he looked at the Kiss & Cry when he passed it, Shoma was beaming and waving to the camera. Much to his surprise, however, Shoma looked up and _blew him a kiss_. 

Jason knew he was blushing when he go to the boards to talk with Tracy before going to center ice. She chuckled. “I guess that’s that, then, huh?” She grabbed his hands after he drank water. “Listen, there’s no pressure on you. You just go out there and skate your very best. There’s no way you’re getting onto that podium and we both know it. Your goal is to just do good and have fun.”

He nodded, smiling as he exhaled to calm himself. “Thank you. This season has been amazing. I’m not going to disappoint you,” he said, then skated out to take his starting position.

He looked up and smiled, already feeling like this was gonna go well.

~

Shoma had to watch Jason skate. He had to. And he wasn’t at all disappointed. He stood there, watching in awe of his boyfriend’s artistry. Jason skated like the ice was air and there was no gravity. His quad sal was _flawless_ and Shoma actually jumped with him when he did it, then threw his arms up and clapped for him with the crowd. 

The whole skate was easily the best Jason had ever been. He was flawless and on fire and seemed to be having fun. His smile was breathtaking and he seemed to be loving every moment of it.

When he struck his ending pose, Shoma felt his heart ready to burst with love for that perfect, beautiful man on the ice.

~

Jason couldn’t stop smiling as he skated to the kiss and cry. Tracy met him with a hug. “You were unbelievable!” she cried, hugging him tight. “Oh wow, that was incredible. That’s gonna be a season’s best for sure, eh?”

Jason laughed and nodded. “Definitely!” They got settled down and he exhaled, laughing before sipping some water. He looked at the replay up on the screen. “You think it was enough for top five?” he asked nervously, and Tracy smirked. “What’s with that face?” he asked in confusion.

“You’ll see,” she said, and Jason suddenly worried maybe everybody else set personal bests like Shoma did. He clasped his hands together in his lap, looking hopefully towards the screen ahead of them.

“The scores, please.” Jason held his breath. “Jason Brown has earned 178.42 points, a new personal best. His overall score is 278.91 points. He is currently in third place.”

Jason let out a yelp of shock, hands covering his mouth in shock. He stared at the ‘3’ beside his name just below Yuzuru, then looked at Tracy in shock. “What?!”

Tracy grinned and nodded, leaning in to hug him. She whispered in his ear as she did so, “Nathan had a bad fall and missed his combination, I knew if you managed a personal best you would medal,” she said, and when she pulled back she winked at him. 

Jason turned back forward, still stunned into silence. “Oh, oh!” He stood up and remembered to wave to the fans, laughing and bowing to them repeatedly. “Oh my Gosh!” he gasped as he raised his arms in joy. He could see his mom and dad freaking out in the stands and he waved to them as he fought a lump in his throat. He looked back at the scores and put a hand over his mouth as he fought tears. 

Jason had just won a World Championship medal. 

~

When Jason got backstage, Brian and Jun were waiting for him. “OH MY GOD YOU DID IT!” Jun cried, jumping on him to hug him. “I knew you could do it!”

Jason just sniffled, finally letting his tears come. “I love you, Jun,” he said, hugging him close.

Brian clapped him on the back with a chuckle. “I told you. With enough hard work, you could be one of the best skaters in the world. You focused, you trained hard, and you deserved this.”

Jason was still dazed somewhat as he was led to the mixed area to do interviews while they set up for the medals. He passed Nathan, who broke away from his coach for a minute to high-five him. “Dude, that was awesome! We were all watching back here. Score for Team USA!” he congratulated.

Jason smiled brightly. “Thank you. I heard about your fall, are you okay?” he asked, and Nathan nodded.

“Yeah, just a sore ass,” he joked, then clapped Jason on the back as Jason was ushered on. A lot of people congratulated him, but he heard more than a few murmured nasty things as he passed. He didn’t ever see who said what, but some of them really stung. 

“Guess what’s what happens when you get the sympathy scoring from judges, not legit scoring.”

“Probably leaked it themselves to get all eyes on them.”

“My lutz wasn’t underrotated, they just wanted an excuse to give the fag a medal.”

Jason winced at the last one and bit his lip, hoping the redness of his eyes from the happy tears would mask the way that his eyes were watering again from hurt. 

~

Jason’s joy was somewhat tamped down by the ugly things he heard in the time he was backstage, and as they stood, waiting to go to the podium, he couldn’t stop fidgeting. Yuzuru looked at him and frowned. “What’s wrong? You did amazing! You should be smiling! If anything I should be upset, I lost to _Shoma_ ,” he said, making a face.

Shoma turned around and glared. “Yeah, well how do you think I feel every single time I compete against you and lose?” he countered, though it was clearly joking around. 

“You got lucky I fell and got a spin invalidated,” Yuzuru said flatly. 

Jason smiled weakly. “I’m fine, Yuzu. Just nerves. I’ve never had a worlds medal before.”

Shoma looked at him closely though and lowered his voice. “What’s really wrong?” he asked, and since it was dark, he stepped closer and grabbed Jason’s hand.

Jason bit his lip. “We’ll talk about it later, okay?” he asked, and Shoma looked skeptical but nodded.

“Okay. But really. Be happy,” he urged, giving him a shy grin. “You were so amazing. I almost cried you were so beautiful. I was almost as happy when they announced your score as when they announced mine.”

Yuzuru mimed gagging. “So sappy. You two are gross.”

Jason smiled and chuckled a bit. “Never change, Yuzu. Never change.”

When they were called one by one to come out and go to the podium, they stood waving and smiling, and Jason felt a great relief from all the stress. When the medal was placed around his neck, he looked down at it with so much joy he could barely breathe. When he looked beside him at his boyfriend, standing atop the podium with a big smile – which was rare for Shoma – as he finally got his gold he wanted for so long, he couldn’t help but think that nobody would see his face right now and not know how deeply in love he was with Shoma Uno.

When they all stepped onto the top step to pose, Yuzuru giggled suddenly. “We cannot do our wedding pose, your boyfriend will get jealous,” he told Shoma, and Shoma burst into giggles as well.

“Guess I have to do it with him, then,” Shoma said, winking at Jason, who just snickered and took his offered arm, laughing when the three of them all stood linked at the elbows. The photos were probably terrible, they were all laughing so much, but Jason didn’t care.

This was one of the happiest moments of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow have I had some DRAMA lately. However, it did not stop me finishing posting this fic. See end notes for more on this subject.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I am already writing something new that WILL be published soon. I thought I would take a long break but fuck it. I won't.

At the press conference, Shoma couldn’t believe his luck to be sitting in the winner’s position. Jason at his side made the situation so much more perfect. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we will begin the press conference for the 2019 Worlds Figure Skating Championship, Men’s medalists. To start the questions, we would like each skater to give a statement about their free skate.

Shoma cleared his throat and leaned forward. “I want to make a statement before the questions begin,” he said, and his translator translated to English for him. “Regarding the rumors going around about me, I want to set the record straight.” He saw Jason turn to look at him quickly, since they hadn’t discussed anything. However, he knew Jason wouldn’t be angry. “The photos and videos going around of me are despicable. My private life is my business. My privacy has been violated and I am not happy. I do not know what the goal was of whoever decided to expose me, but you failed. I won Worlds,” he said plainly. “Yes, I am in a relationship with a man. Yes, that is really me and the man beside me in those photos. I have no shame for my sexuality and who I chose to love. Whether the aim was to hurt me or to hurt Jason, you very obviously failed. Whatever the goal was, it failed. I have a gold medal, Jason has a bronze medal, neither of us are at all ashamed of this, and nothing you did will hurt either of our careers. Thank you.”

When the translator finished, Jason leaned forward. “I would like to add to this, if I can,” he said, glancing at the moderator, who looked stunned but allowed it. “To whoever I heard suggest Shoma or I leaked this stuff on purpose to get the ‘sympathy vote’ from the judges-“ He heard a few gasps at that, “Know that what Shoma did on that ice did not need a bump in points. Neither did my skate. I did not get this medal through releasing a private video and getting sympathy points. To suggest either of us released these things is offensive. I feel violated to have my private moment with my partner exposed to the world. I’m not ashamed I was kissing a man, but that was a moment just for us. My privacy in an intimate moment is important to me. To go to the lengths to steal hotel security camera footage of something nobody else deserves to see is childish and petty. I didn’t see whoever said it, but this ‘fag’ wasn’t given a medal out of sympathy, I _earned_ this medal. And for another skater to say something that offensive is just sad. We’re all supposed to support each other as skaters and hope the best one wins.”

Yuzuru spoke up before the moderator could start questioning. “Not a single person on his podium was ‘given’ anything. I lost to Shoma fairly. I hate losing to anybody, but when it’s fair, it’s fair. Just like in the short, the suggestion that Jason’s ‘easy’ quad isn’t enough to get him where he is, this is a ridiculous statement. Jason skated the best he has ever skated two times. The rest of us did not. Every skater in the top ten is capable of higher scores than what Jason made, but today nobody was able to do it. To suggest Jason being gay has any bearing on the judges giving him ‘bonus’ points is unfair to the sport we all love. If being gay has any bearing on the scoring, then I wouldn’t have to work so hard to achieve what I have.”

Shoma’s jaw dropped and Jason gasped, both of them looking at Yuzuru in shock. He just looked entirely comfortable, as if he hadn’t just come out to the world. The cameras were clicking like crazy and papers were rustling and murmurs spread, but Yuzuru seemed entirely unfazed. Shoma cleared his throat. “I- um. I guess I am ready for questions now?” he asked, and Jason snorted before he was able to stop himself at his side. 

~

Shoma beamed and giggled as Jason picked him up and spun them around the second they got to his hotel room. “Oh my God, you won and I got bronze!” Jason squealed excited.

Shoma laughed, tightening his arms around Jason’s neck. “I know. I was there,” he teased, and Jason grinned as he sat him back on his feet. 

“I wonder how much trouble we’re gonna be in?” Jason asked, and Shoma scrunched his nose.

“It won’t be pretty tomorrow when we wake up, I’m sure.”

Jason wiggled his eyebrows. “When _we_ wake up, huh?” he teased and Shoma rolled his eyes, and tugged Jason down so he could kiss him. Jason sighed into his kiss, holding him closer. When the kiss broke, he gazed into Shoma’s eyes. “Everything, all of it. It’s all worth it just to know I can hold you in my arms.”

Shoma felt a wave of butterflies and flushed. “Stop being sappy, it makes me embarrassed,” he said, and Jason giggled. “So, since I won,” Shoma said slowly. “I think that means you should give me a prize.”

Jason hummed, rocking them back and forth a bit. “Okay. What kind of prize?”

Shoma stroked the side of Jason’s neck absently. “Sex wearing our medals,” he said in a serious voice and Jason looked at him in surprise.

“What?!”

Shoma snickered. “Sorry, I had to see your face,” he said, then pecked Jason’s lips. “No, but I do think you should definitely fuck me. Wanna see if we can get a noise complaint?”

Jason’s eyes darkened and he groaned. “Fuck yes,” he decided, tugging Shoma into a rushed, passionate kiss as they stumbled to the bed, clothes already flying as they went. 

The adrenaline leftover from tonight was flowing, and even with dead, post-free-skate legs, they both had enough energy to fuck so hard that the bed hit the wall with increasingly loud thuds. Shoma gave hoarse cries with every thrust, because _God_ he liked when Jason got rough with him. Now he didn’t have to worry about skating, so a little soreness was more than okay for how fucking _hot_ it was. When Jason really let himself go, he said so many dirty thinks in English that Shoma at this point knew more filthy English than he did regular English. 

_“You’re so fucking tight, God, you feel so good,”_ Jason growled right beside his ear. _“You looked so hot tonight. So fucking perfect in that costume. It makes me want to rip it off and fuck you right there.”_ Shoma panted, clawing at Jason’s back as his punishing thrusts drove Shoma closer to the edge.

“J-Jason. Damn, your cock is so good. It feels so good. You make me feel so good.” He gasped, whining as Jason grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so Jason could look him in the eyes while he fucked him. “Jason, Jason, Jason,” he panted, and Jason’s dark eyes sparkled.

 _“Fuck, Baby, you look so gorgeous when I fuck you,”_ Jason growled, then kissed him, whimpering when Shoma bit and sucked at his lips, kissing him hard enough to bruise. “Shoma, Shoma, oh fuck,” he panted, and Shoma clung to him and whined in pleasure as he grew closer and closer (and the bed slammed harder and harder against the wall). 

“I’m going to come,” Shoma panted, looking into Jason’s eyes. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he chanted, unsure if the friction of Jason’s abs rubbing against his cock could get him off, but willing to find out if it meant he didn’t have to let go of Jason to get a hand between them. “Harder, come on,” he goaded, and Jason groaned and snapped his hips into him as hard as Shoma had probably ever had it. He cried out, tightening his legs around Jason, meeting his thrusts every time. “Oh fuuuuuck,” he moaned, then cried out as he fell over the edge and came, vision going white as pleasure coursed through his veins. He felt like it might never end as Jason kept fucking him through it. 

“Shoma, oh God!” Jason cried out, and Shoma whined as Jason finished with a few short, hard thrusts that were a little bit too much for Shoma’s oversensitive body. Jason shook like a leaf as he came and Shoma was still seeing stars, too. 

Shoma’s arms and legs were weak as he lay there, panting and coming down from one of the best orgasms of his life. He lifted a heavy hand to stroke Jason’s hair, leaning his face against the side of Jason’s head as Jason panted into the space between Shoma’s neck and the pillow. “Jason?” he asked, and Jason gave a shaky chuckle.

“I may have just came so hard I died,” Jason said, voice muffled.

Shoma grinned, biting his lip to stop a giggle. “Don’t die, you’re still inside of me and I’m not into necrophilia,” he said in a flat tone.

Jason groaned. “You’re the worst,” he said, though he was smiling as he used shaking arms to push himself up. He looked down at Shoma, and Shoma couldn’t get over how beautiful Jason was. Shoma raised a hand and touched his sweaty cheek, just admiring his boyfriend’s face. “What?” Jason asked quietly, and Shoma just smiled.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, and Jason smiled.

“That’s just the orgasm talking,” he said, pecking Shoma’s lips before he lifted himself off of Shoma, trying to be gentle when he slid out of him. Shoma winced and pouted at the feeling. When Jason leaned over far enough to grab tissues to at least half-way clean them up with, Shoma shifted his legs and groaned. “You okay?” Jason asked in concern, and Shoma chuckled.

“Between my legs and the number you did on my ass, the gala will be fun tomorrow,” he said, and Jason blushed some.

“Sorry, but you did ask,” he said and Shoma smirked.

“Oh, I know,” he said, rolling over to make room after Jason cleaned them both up. Jason flopped down beside him and Shoma wasted no time snuggling into his chest, arms going around Jason’s middle. “Mmmmm, that might be the best sex we’ve ever had,” Shoma mused.

Jason snickered as he held him close. “I think we scratched the wallpaper off the wall with the headboard,” he said and Shoma giggled.

“Worth it,” he said, tucking his head under Jason’s chin to relax against him. “I’m so proud of you. And so happy.”

Jason hummed, rubbing his hip soothingly. “I love you so much, Sho. Whatever happens now that we’re out, it’s worth it.”

“Definitely,” Shoma said, caressing Jason’s side. Shoma snickered suddenly. “We should learn an ice dance routine for World Team Trophy,” he said, and Jason snorted into his hair.

“You’re ridiculous,” he said, and Shoma smiled, listening to the tenderness in Jason’s voice as he held him. Shoma felt loved. That love was worth everything they might go through and had gone through already. As Shoma fell asleep in the arms of the man who loved him most, he couldn’t be afraid of anything, as long as Jason was at his side to face it.

~

At Gala practice in the morning, Shoma and Jason didn’t have to be so awkward around each other now that everybody knew about them. In fact, Jason was in such a good mood that he spent more time goofing off with people than paying attention to the practice. Shoma actually tried to learn the group dance since Jason kept being silly and showing off. Yuzuru got a little annoyed at the both of them for not paying attention, but Yuzuru took gala choreo way too seriously anyways.

“So, we heard the news,” Nathan said as he and Mariah skated past, holding hands and spinning like idiots. “You just straight up told the world. Proud of you, bro,” he said, and Jason beamed.

“Yeah, well, may as well. Now I get to do this,” he said, then tugged Shoma into his arms, spinning with his arms around Shoma’s waist, making Shoma yelp in surprise.

“Jasoooon!” he whined, wiggling free and hitting him on the arm lightly. “You bad,” he said in English, though he was giggling. 

“Sorry, Baby,” Jason said with a wink.

“Awwww, you call him ‘Baby’, that’s so cute!” Mariah cooed. “You guys are adorable!”

Shoma got shy and skated away, cheeks pink, and Jason just watched him go with a warm feeling in his chest. Nathan laughed at him. “Dude, you’re a grown up, stop acting like a teenager,” he teased, and Jason just laughed.

“I was ugly when I was a teenager, no way I could get a guy as hot as Shoma back then,” he said and Nathan and Mariah both laughed at him.

~

At the end of the gala, when everybody got together for the group photo, Jason found Shoma and stood behind him, hugging him around the middle, and Shoma held onto his wrist and held his other hand up as a wave for both of them, their cheeks pressed together as they smiled proudly, unashamed of who they were and who knew it.

All eyes were, as usual, on Yuzuru, the eternal ‘prom queen’ of the gala, but in the final loop around the ice to wave to the fans, Shoma caught Jason’s hand and smiled at him with nothing but love as they made their final lap hand in hand, showing the world they were unafraid and that, most of all, they were unashamed. 

Whoever tried to hurt them failed. Whoever thought they could break them only made them stronger. Even if the harassment was an attempt to turn the fans against them, they clearly failed going by how many rainbow flags were held high in the stands that night. Shoma never thought the day would come he could skate hand in hand with his boyfriend, waving to the see of faces all cheering for them, and be unafraid. 

Looking at Jason’s bright, happy, _beautiful_ face, he decided right then and there that no matter what the future held, this competition would live in his memory as one of the most important events of his life, all because he shared struggle and triumph, fear and joy, tears and laughter, all with the love of his life standing strong at his side, facing the world head on. 

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to be civil, but I will say it plainly: 
> 
> The more you tell me NOT to write something, the more I want to finish it and post it. I'm an adult. I mark my explicit fanfiction as such. If a child too young to realize what they're getting into due to the ratings is on this website, it's their parents fault for not supervising them. If a skater finds themself written in fanfiction and is offended, don't google yourself. I only write fanfic about legal adults. Legal adults know better. 
> 
> Hell, if I was famous, I'd read fanfiction about myself and see which friends people ship me with. I'm coming on middle age. I really have zero fucks left to give about fandom policing. I don't use my full name so nobody knows who I am and that's all I care about. I will write what I want to write. I will say what I want to say. If I choose to write a massive orgy with every single skater in the field AND the retired show circuit, I will and won't be ashamed of that. Adults have sex. I like to write about adults having sex. If they stumble across it, oh well, don't google yourself and the word 'sex'.
> 
> I'm turning off anonymous commenting on this fanfiction and on tumblr. If you want to do 'anon' fic prompts, message me and ask NOT to have the reply posted. That's the best I can do with the whole "Please lock your explicit fics", and "Think of the skaters!", and "Don't write this pairing it's uncomfortable and best to just quit writing" messages. I apologize so much but that's just how it has to be now. 
> 
> I'm too fucking old to deal with this juvenile bullshit. I got into this fandom and started writing in this fandom as an escape from a job where I make more money than some of you ever will and travel internationally nearly once a month. Read what I write, don't read what I write, just stop bothering me on social media sites. I don't have the time or patience for childishness.


End file.
